Guess Who!
by LauraLambo
Summary: Sora meets a mystery man on the internet, and what a surprise! They Coincidently live in the same town. And what's more, this mystery of a crush wants to meet him, but it's not going to be as easy as Sora thought. Rated M for last chapter!
1. Guess Who

_A wonderful fact to reflect upon, that every human creature is constituted to be that profound secret and mystery to every other. -**Charles Dickens.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bloop.<strong>

Sora looked from the draft he was working on for an essay and up to his laptop as Skype informed him of a conversation.

_**KingOfTheKeys: Long time no speak.**_

This caught the brunettes' full attention. Grabbing the laptop he pushed the draft out of the way and placed it in front of himself.

_**PapouBoy: So you ARE alive! Where have you been these past couple of weeks?**_

_**KingOfTheKeys: Why, miss me? ;D**_

_**PapouBoy: You wish! But honestly it's been a little boring without you, I've been stuck doing this endless flow of homework! **_

_**KingOfTheKeys: Lol, I'm a busy man, couldn't let myself be distracted by a cutie like you now could I? ;D **_

A blush spread itself across his cheeks as he frowned a little at his screen in embarrassment.

_**PapouBoy: |**_

_**PapouBoy: I'm not cute dammit! Besides how would you know, we've never met! **_

It took a while before the other actually answered him, his reply rather short and straightforward.

_**KingOfTheKeys: Do you want to meet? **_

"EEEH?" Sora yelled out loud as he stared at the screen in disbelief. The two had been chatting for around six months now and coincidently lived in the same town. They'd agreed not to exchange pictures or real names for the "fun factor." Sora still had no idea; it annoyed him to think that he might know this person and yet not know it's them.

**PapouBoy: …Really? You're not joking with me?**

KingOfTheKeys: Nope. I don't see why we shouldn't, though we might have to wait a few weeks. You're on holidays then right?

**PapouBoy: Yeah….Wow I'm nervous now!**

**KingOfTheKeys: Heh. I would be if I hadn't of already guessed who you are.**

No yell this time, instead the teenager jolted upright and stared in shock at the words on his screen. 'K-knows who I am…?'

Frowning again he tapped out his reply, his fingers moving a little too fast across the keyboard.

_**PapouBoy: How do you knowe whi am?**_

"Shit."

_**PapouBoy: *Know who I …**_

_**KingOfTheKeys: Lol. It wasn't hard to guess, you're the same on here as you are in person. **_

_**PapouBoy: So we know each other? **_

_**KingOfTheKeys: Yep! **_

"The hell…" Sora mumbled to himself as he read over what had just been said a few more times. So he and this mysterious guy, who he happened to like very much, knew each other?

Who the hell was it?

_**PapouBoy: Well that's not fair! **_

_**KingOfTheKeys: Sure it is, but if you don't think so then how about this. **_

_**I'll give you a month from tomorrow to guess who I am, but if you don't manage to guess then our meeting won't happen. Think of it as a game of guess who.**_

* * *

><p>If anyone had looked at him now, they'd think the dead had risen as Sora made his way to school. Normally the small brunette would be bustling with energy; it was hard to shut him up once he'd got going. Though this morning he was dead tired, he hadn't been able to sleep much, the night's conversation and challenge rotating around his mind.<p>

"FLYING TACKLEHUG TECHNIQUE!" He wasn't expecting the blow he received from the back as someone ran straight into him full pelt, a strangled yelp coming from him as he fell and landed on his face. He was awake now.

"…ROXAS! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Hurriedly the blonde jumped up, scratching his head awkwardly, he hadn't meant to knock the other over.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" He held out his hands, helping Sora to his feet. "It's just you looked so out of it I wanted to wake you up a bit!"

"Yeah…you did that alright!" Sora huffed as he half-heartedly brushed down the school blazer he was wearing. He was used to it, this happened quite often, the over the top greetings with their weird names.

"You know, you should really stop hanging around with Yuffie, you're both as bad as each other when it comes to these 'Greetings.'" He shook his head and side glanced at the other, watching as he straightened his square framed glasses and grinned like an idiot.

"You always say that! Besides, at least you're awake now! You looked like something from a horror movie...you still look like something from a horror movie…" He frowned a little and tilted his head, studying the others face. "Man…you look tired; you're beginning to resemble a panda!"

"You'll look like a panda if you say anything else." He growled out, playfully punching Roxas's arm.

Roxas was and had been always been Sora's best friend, they'd grown up together what with their father's being good friends, they were even similar in a lot of ways, height, eye colour, food tastes, etc. They were often mistaken as brothers, but as far as Sora was concerned Roxas was his brother, just not in blood.

More himself now he smiled a little and continued on with his journey, now accompanied by his trusty companion.

Come lunchtime he was exhausted again, he'd been carefully watching his class the whole day, examining to see if any of them seemed out of the ordinary.

'I'm being an idiot, he wouldn't make it this easy for me to find him…Maybe I should start talking about things I know he likes, that could lure him out…' He thought to himself as he sat staring off into space for about the hundredth time today, anyone would of thought he'd of learnt his lesson after Cid their Math teacher hit him over the head with a wooden ruler third period.

"-RA! SORA!"

"Uh?" He grunted out, turning his head toward the voice with a gormless expression on his face.

"Don't 'uh' me you idiotic caveman! I've been calling you for the past five minutes!" Blinking Sora sat up a little straighter, looking around himself and realising that he was sat at their usual lunch table outside.

"Oh…uh s-sorry Kairi." He stuttered out, blushing a little from the embarrassment of being caught daydreaming, he was bound to get questioned.

"I suppose it's ok…though you've been like this all morning, Roxas mentioned this morning as well. Are you ok? "

Typical Kairi, she was pretty but easy to anger, stubborn and impatient. Though when it came to her friends and family she was always concerned and there for you.

"Yeah, I just have a few things on my mind lately but I'm fine Kai, really I am." He smiled at her reassuringly; he didn't want to worry everyone else.

Looking around himself he finally realised they were the only two sitting at the lunch table. "Where's everyone else?"

"Hmm. Tidus and Wakka have football practise this lunch, Selphie's still on holiday with her family, and Roxas should be here soon…said something about going to the art room." She listed each person off on her fingers, smiling a little at the last one.

It wasn't news to anyone that Roxas had a crush on their art teacher Namine, in fact by now most of the school probably knew about his various antics in trying to charm her, failed attempts that is.

'Speaking of the devil' Sora thought as he rolled his eyes.

Roxas was walking toward the table, a black cloud above his head and wearing some kind of knights' costume.

"What did you do this time?" Sora and Kairi asked in sync as they watched him plonk down next to Sora.

"I-I thought I'd wear my knight costume for the drama clubs next play….And said my lines meant for the princess…" He mumbled out, his head hidden in his arms. "And now my clothes have been stolen…again."

"Roxas! You've really got to start using the lockers; you know what some of the idiots around here are like." Sighing Sora packed his stuff and got to his feet. "Come on, let's go look, it's bound to be in the same places. Kairi tell our idiot English teacher some excuse if we're late!"

In fact they both ended up being 10 minutes late, and falling through the classroom door in exhaustion.

"Hm…you're both aware how late you are I presume? My class started dead on 2:15, I expect you to be here and waiting for me not gallivanting off around the school. This has happened to many times, both of you stay after class." With that he turned away from them, taking the hint the two boys rushed to their seats.

This was Sora's least favourite class, it wasn't that he hated the subject because he didn't; it was the teacher, Riku. The silver haired beauty may of looked good on the outside, but he was a complete and utter demon, Sora was pretty sure this guy was out to make his life a living hell!

'Arsehole, he didn't even ask for an explanation! For all he knew we could have been at the school office running an important errand.' He didn't dare utter this out loud; he knew to keep his thoughts to himself when the demon was around. Sighing he pulled out his things, for the next month they were reading and writing an essay on Romeo and Juliet, one of his favourites.

"Right, last lesson we got to act one, scene five. I think we'll skip to the part where the two star crossed lovers first meet, now…" His eyes scanned the class, lingering on a few hopefuls before stopping on Sora, his lips tilting into a slight smile. "Mr Léonhart if you'll play my Juliet please and Mr Strife you'll play the other characters up to where Juliet and the Nurse leave."

A number of glares from various class members burnt holes into him as he stood, gulping slightly from the pressure. 'He's doing this on purpose; I knew it, he's out to make my life a living hell!'

Though the glares got stronger, and the pressure heavier he read his lines almost perfectly, only stumbling on a word or two from the awkwardness of it all. When they'd finished he breathed a sigh of relief, quickly seating himself back in his seat, and trying his best to avoid eye contact with anyone else.

"Ok, before the bell I want all of you to get your homework planners out." He looked around as the sound of people searching through their bags rumbled through the room. "Homework's due Friday, I want you all to read the whole of act two ready for the start of your essays."

As soon as he'd finished speaking the bell rang, signalling the end of class and the end of school. Hurriedly students threw their stuff into their bags around him, the brunette taking his time, it's not like he'd be able to escape.

Once the class had emptied Sora hesitantly got to his feet, looking over to where Roxas should have been.

'Sneaky little bas-'

"Oh dear, seems like one of you has escaped without my notice." Sora looked to the front of the class, frowning a little, he'd get that four eyed shit later.

"Well, it doesn't matter, one is good enough." He grabbed a board eraser and started to clear the board as he spoke. "Why you were late I'm fully aware it wasn't entirely your fault, though I do believe getting into such things is why you're often late and that is your fault."

Sora raised an eyebrow; he didn't know what the hell this guy was saying.

"I'm sorry sir but I couldn't just not help a friend out when he's being victimized, I'm sure you understand."

The older male turned to look at him, a slight smile on his face. "I'm aware you two grew up together but if helping him is going to affect your grades and studies then wouldn't reporting these incidents to the school be better?" He loosened his tie a little as he placed the eraser back onto his desk.

"No, I don't believe the school could help with this. It's more of Roxas's stupidity then the fact he's being targeted, I know him a lot better than the school." Sora was slowly getting agitated but he tried his best not show this.

"Hmm…" Riku looked him up and down with his turquoise like eyes a little before speaking again. "Fine. But if you're late to one more class, then face the consequences."


	2. Nightmare

"Nngh…" The small brunette wriggled around under the bed covers; tiredly and half-heartedly turning his head to squint at the alarm clock on the cabinet next to his bed.

'Eight-thirty? Like hell am I getting up this early on a weekend.' That was only half the reason for staying in bed, the other was the fact he had hardly slept the whole week, the events that happened causing his insomnia.

From start to finish it had been murder, and of course he blamed the events that took place at the beginning of the week, and his English teacher. The rest of the week had consisted of bullies acting like their usual idiotic selves, being stalked around the school grounds by one of the girls from the anime club; apparently he looked like a uke…whatever that meant? Almost blowing up the science lab though to be fair their teacher did that weekly, a ton of homework and to top it all off he still had no idea who his mystery crush was.

Sighing he turned over, snuggling into what was supposed to be his pillow. After a short while he frowned at its hardness, slowly opening his eyes and squinting to see what was wrong.

"…..WAH!" His shout rang around the room as he fell out of the bed in shock with a thud.

The bulge beneath the duvet started to move, slowly rising. "M-m-morning Sora…" the blonde intruder yawned out, completely unaffected by all this.

"What in the kings' name are you doing in my bed?" He exclaimed as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Dad made me come round with him this morning, no idea why, it's not like he needed me for anything." Roxas just shrugged a little, rubbing his eyes. He reminded Sora of a small child.

Getting to his feet with a sigh he continued rubbing his head a little. "We might as well get up since someone woke me up."

He glared at the other, receiving a sheepish grin in response. "I'll make breakfast for you, to make up for it."

After thinking for a second or two he nodded in agreement, as long as it was only cereal or toast, Roxas was the worst cook he'd ever met.

Walking to the door he opened it, only to be welcomed by more noise and trouble. "AH! YOU'RE BOTH AWAKE!" Was all he heard before he was bundled to the ground, he was going to have bruises ON his bruises!

"I said I'd be coming over at nine to pick you both up! Remember?" The petite girl pushed up from the ground and jumped to her feet in an unneeded showy way.

"You did? When and for what?" Roxas asked scratching his head a little as he and Sora exchanged confused glances.

"THE PARTY OF COURSE! Christ you two are like gold fish, forgetting something so quickly. We only spoke about this last week."

"Eh that's this week?" In truth Sora hadn't really listened to their conversation, he'd stopped after he lost his plea for her not to throw this party for his father's birthday.

"Well duh, your dads' birthday is TOMORROW." Shaking her head a little at the two boys in front of her she placed her hands on her hips.

"Both of you get dressed quickly." She pointed at Roxas as he opened his mouth to protest "You don't have time for breakfast, I'll let you go grab a coffee or something when we get there."

"Err Yuffie where exactly are you holding this party?" Sora asked a little worried about the others tastes, she had more money than sense.

"The Port Royal hotel, I thought it was cute sitting down there by the sea~!" With that she skipped off back down the stairs, no doubt to get in her car and honk the hooter continuously to rush them. 

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later and Sora found himself outside the said hotel; it was as grand as it sounded. The large building had typical eighteenth century features with the red brick. Limestone steps led up to the white double doors with sash windows above them and three to either side. Around the door were honeysuckle and either side of the steps a small patch of lawn where a rowing boat had been placed in the center of each, with planted flowers and spot lights filling them.<p>

"…Wow." The brunette said as he looked up at it from the bottom of the steps, he had to admit it was a wonderful looking building, and a three minute walk from the docks.

"Right? Isn't it cute! Wait until you see the inside, our other helpers should be here by now!" The woman squeaked out excitedly, shoving a large box into Sora's arms that was filled to the brim with decorations.

Groaning inwardly he complied, carefully walking up the steps as he tried not to trip and fall. Once inside he was awed once again by the décor of the entrance hall. The flooring was a dark wood while the walls were panelled and white with high skirtings' and picture rails around the whole of the rectangular room. On either end of the room and beside the reception on the right were double doors, obviously all leading off to different areas of the hotel, while to the left of the reception was a grand looking stair case with a gold rail.

"Oi stop dragging behind me and hurry up, we've got to get the room sorted by five so that you can all go get ready in time for the party at seven!" Yuffie stood there frowning at him and Roxas, turned out he'd been just as awed as Sora.

They all walked to the reception counter, which had been made to match the traditional décor, Yuffie impatiently ringing the bell to call for assistance.

"Hello! Sorry for the delay we're a little short staffed this morning, how can I help you?" A rather handsome man in his late twenties came rushing from the doors beside the counter; his long hair was tied back showing of his refined facial features, the facial hair he was sporting was groomed neatly and his skin was naturally tanned.

"Oh it's fine, there's no need for an apology…" The wannabe ninja flicked her eyes toward his name badge then back to his face, a slight smile on her lips as she tried to sound flirty "William."

Both boys rolled their eyes at her sudden personality change, Sora almost snorting out loud. "Well William, I believe I booked the ballroom for tonight, my decorating party should be here..?" She fluttered her eye lashes slightly as she said this.

"Oh! Miss Kisaragi yes?" The man smiled softly back at her, either ignoring or not noticing her lame seduction attempts. "Four people have arrived I believe, they should be waiting in the ballroom for you. Allow me to show you the way."

Will slipped out from behind the desk and walked back to the door he'd come from, opening both doors onto a large hallway. On one side were large sash windows from floor to ceiling and two sets of French doors that led out onto the garden, on the other a long folding door that he went on to open a little.

"Here you are. You're welcome to decorate the hall and garden as well if you wish, though be mindful not to use anything that will hurt the décor in any way when you remove them." With one last smile he walked of and left them too it.

"Come on then, let's get started!" Yuffie squeaked, her voice echoing around the room.

Sora gaped as he looked around himself, the ballroom was massive. A stage like area was housed at one end and a bar at the other, the ceiling was rimmed with a picture rail with a large moulding in the center or it, from which the chandelier hung from. The walls were white with powder blue panels edged with more elaborate mouldings.

He really couldn't believe he'd never noticed this building before, and he'd lived in this town all his life. Still gaping at his surroundings he failed to notice the presence of everybody in the room, it was as if he was in his own world as he took a step back and tripped over someone's foot.

"Whoa watch it there kid, ya ain't getting time of school just because ya broke a bone or something." Sora's eyes widened as he recognised the voice, quickly pushing away the box and scattered decorations obscuring his view he looked up at the person in horror.

"W-why are YOU here?" That red hair, the green eyes, they both made him shudder as he remembered all the times he'd almost died in Science class.

"Hey now, that's no way to speak to one of your teachers! I could put you in detention for that ya know?"

"Shut it ye red headed fool, we ain't in school now, an' a sure as hell don' wanna think about it!" The southern man shouted from the bar area, where he was seated sucking on an unlit cigarette.

Again Sora's eyes widened, another teacher? How many of his teachers did Yuffie know? Did she do this on purpose; she did love to pick on him. Springing to his feet he scanned the room, Axel, Cid and Aerith to his relief, he'd always liked her the most out of dads' friends. Frowning he counted the people on his fingers, a stupid thing to do but he was sure that William guy said four people had arrived.

"As messy as usual I see. Are you going to pick this stuff up or just leave it there?" An amused voice came from behind him, he didn't need to turn to know who it was, and he didn't need to turn to know there was that usual mocking like smile on his lips.

"NOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO WORK WITH THREE PSYCHOPATHS!" Roxas yelled out from across the room where he was clinging to the door way, Yuffie trying to yank him back.

"Too late you're already staying Roxas! I've got dirt on you remember, if you don't comply I'm telling everyone here AND your dad!"

With a horrified gasp Roxas stopped squirming and let go of the door, standing with his head bowed. "….What would you like me to do first ma'am?" He said hesitantly and slightly bitterly.

"That's better~" she said in a cheery voice, slapping the poor boy on his back full pelt. "Now, Axel, Cid and Roxas setting up the tables and chairs please, Sora and Riku on balloon duty, Aerith some flowers if you please, and I'm going to put up some other decorations up.

She stood there for a minute her face scrunched up in thought. "Ah right! The hotel is catering for us, so make sure to place some tables for that, and when you're all done with them jobs the tables need decorating."

With that she skipped off, ignoring Roxas's and Sora's silent pleas.

A little more than an hour passed, and Sora had sat in silence as he worked the whole time, why had he been paired off with this guy of all people?

"Can you pass me that other pack of balloons please?" A high pitched voice spoke out, startling him from his own world. Looking up confused he realised that it had been Riku who had spoken, and he'd obviously been abusing the helium.

"What? Was it something I said?" The silver hair male pulled an innocent face, though his mouth was slightly quirked at one corner.

"…" At first he didn't know what to do or say, but then the laughter shook through him "S-sure..." He managed to giggle out as he passed it to the other male, still laughing.

"This is the first time I've seen you laugh this week." Was all Riku said as he took the balloons and continued on with the task of inflating them with the helium canister.

Sora's giggling diminished as he wiped the slight tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes, frowning a little at what Riku had just said to him. Maybe he hadn't laughed this week? He couldn't really remember. It had been so hectic that he'd just chosen to put most of it to the back of his mind.

He looked up when a red and white balloon was held in front of his face, he took it as his eyes latched onto the others. Swallowing hard he tried to pull his gaze away but he couldn't, his hands nervously gripped at the balloon as he licked his lips a little.

BANG.

Jumping out of his seat the small brunette fell of his stool and onto the floor, whatever that was, it had scared the shit out of him. He stared a little dazed at his hands, realising that in fact it had been him squeezing the balloon too tightly.

This time it was Riku's turn to laugh as he turned bright red. 

* * *

><p>Clothes littered the floor around his feet and bed as he pulled yet another article of clothing from his wardrobe, he wasn't usually this fussy on what he was going to wear, so why now?<p>

"Sora hunnie the bathroom's free now." The voice of his mother rang along the hallway from his parent's room. About bloody time, she'd been in there for the last hour.

"Kaaaay." Was all he said before sighing and pulling a face at the mess of his room, he'd worry about what he was wearing when he'd showered, thanks to his mother he now only had half hour to get ready before Roxas and his mother Tifa came to pick him up, his mum would be coming later, luring his dad into thinking they were going on a date. 

* * *

><p>The brunette had eventually picked out his outfit of skinny navy blue Chinos with a black leather belt, a white Beatles band tee, to finish of he wore a pair of white plimsolls that he'd bought the previous week.<p>

He was even sporting a few accessories, a set of brown leather strap bracelets on one wrist, one of which had a small silver crown hanging from it, and a crown shaped ring to match. If he did say so himself he looked quite good for someone that decided against dressing too smart.

As he followed behind Roxas' mother Tifa from the hotel car park, he ran his fingers through his hair, purposely messing it up a little more; he'd learnt that trying to flatten the locks was impossible, so why not mess it up more?

Stepping into the main lobby he smiled and nodded a greeting at Will who was busy talking to a pretty woman as he headed straight through toward the ballroom, he'd spent so many hours in that room today he could probably find it blind folded.

Walking down the hallway he noticed that the doors leading out to the garden has been opened and candles had been lit and placed on the tables while fairy lights had been snaked around trees, dusting the trees with a canopy of star like lights.

"Wow! Hey mum can we do that in our garden?" Roxas asked over enthusiastically, an excited twinkle in his eyes.

"Hm you'd have to ask your father~" She giggled a little, ruffling his hair affectionately as she slid open the ballroom door, welcomed by the buzz of many people talking at once from the already packed out room.

"Did Yuffie invite the whole county?" Sora furrowed his brows a little as he looked around himself before sighing; he just hoped his dad wouldn't have a fit over all this.

"Relax Sora! It's not like we go to parties often, and it's a break from all those essays and coursework." Sora had to admit Roxas had a point; he would rather be here then stuck indoors.

"Come on; let's go see who else is here." His wrist was grabbed by the blonde as he was pulled through the crowd, only managing a quick apology to those whose feet he happened to tread on.

"Sora! Roxas!" A tall tanned blonde boy headed toward them, a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Tidus!" Roxas' grin widened as he jumped and attached himself to the taller boy, looking a lot like a Koala clinging to a tree.

"Tidus." Sora smiled, only rolling his eyes ever so slightly at Roxas. "I'm guessing you came with your dad?"

Tidus was a tall good looking tanned boy, with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was a year older then both Sora and Roxas but they had known him since childhood, his father also being a friend of theirs.

"Is your dad at the bar?" Sora asked. A small smile on his face as he already knew the answer to this question.

"Yeah…" The blonde sighed before smiling back. "He's already started on the JD…It wouldn't surprise me if he was drunk before your dad got here, you know how he is when it comes to parties.

Jed was a well-known sports star but a total party animal when it came to affairs like these. Sora had been to a couple of Parties hosted by Jed, the rich sure knew how to do it.

Offering to buy them each a drink Tidus led them through the thick crowd around the bar area.

Half hour later, roughly around half seven, Will rushed into the room; whispering something into Yuffies' ear before exiting once again.

Almost automatically and rather un-lady like, Yuffie jumped up onto the table that was next to her.

"OI!"

Almost the whole room instantly went quiet, eyes diverting toward her. Happy with the response she got, she smiled brightly before speaking. "He's here." 

* * *

><p>Sora was surprised at how his dad had taken all this. He didn't seem angry but he wasn't overly happy about the size of the party either. He was a small affairs kind of man.<p>

The brunette smiled a little as he watched his father converse with a drunken Jed, laughing at an apparent joke. Though it seemed he'd gotten used to it all.

Finishing off the last of his drink he headed toward the exit, it was getting too hot in the room. Dodging the odd dancer and narrowly escaping the drunken mad scientist he called a teacher he finally escaped the room, sliding the door close behind him and walking to the garden.

The spring air was chilly, his hot breath forming clouds that rose up into the air. Shoving his hands into his pockets he headed over to a table next to the patio heater, casually sitting in one of the two chairs and resting his feet up on the other.

"Aren't you cold?" A familiar voice rang out over the rumble of the music.

Tilting his head back a bit he looked over toward the source. "Not really…" He didn't know how to speak to this person, though they'd been together all day he was still unsure whether he hated him or not.

"Hm…Just don't catch a cold." The other male lit up a cigarette and headed over to the table, Sora quickly moving his feet from the chair so the other could sit.

All was quiet as Riku silently puffed on his cigarette, head tilted back slightly as he looked up at the slightly cloudy sky.

Sora looked him up and down, this being the first time since the party started that he'd been able to properly study the older male.

He was wearing black jeans that were tucked into a pair of long combat boots, the laces roughly threaded and tied, a black belt with a silver oval buckle, a key centring it glinted out at him, while a simple chain hung from the jeans. On top he was wearing a plain black t-shirt that clung to his toned body, a navy blue blazer accessorized with a few badges topping it off, while his normally tied back hair hung loose, the silver locks brushing his shoulders.

Sora noted that he was also wearing a chain ear cuff, a small key dangling from the end of each of the two chains.

"Something wrong?" The silver haired male redirected his gaze toward Sora, his usual turquoise coloured eyes giving off a mysterious glow in the candlelight.

"Huh?" Sora snapped out of his day dream and looked back at the other. "No..?"

Riku smirked a little. "Oh? Are you sure? It's just you were staring at me so intently."

He had been staring? Oh god no, it was that idiots fault for looking so…so different!

"S-sorry…" He spluttered out in a fluster. "Just… you look completely different…not used to it."

He ignored his earlier thoughts. Thoughts on how the other looked pretty damn hot. He'd never admit this to anyone, nor would he think this again as he stubbornly shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Riku eyed the blushing teen a second or two before shrugging it off, turning away to stub his cigarette out in the ashtray on the table.

"Well you don't expect me to wear my work attire all the time do you? Straight laced stuff like that isn't my style." He winked at the brunette before getting to his feet.

"Shall we?" He jerked his head toward the door leading back to the party. "Don't want you catching a cold now do we." 

* * *

><p>The jingle of chains echoed in his ears as he ravaged that perfect mouth, the taste of whisky tickling at his taste buds as he battled the other back for dominance.<p>

His arms linked around his neck as his fingers tangled themselves into that shining silver hair, the feel of the other against him causing him to moan into the silver haired males' mouth.

Mouths finally separating he kept his fingers securely gripped in the locks as the head moved down and latched onto his neck, moaning out as the other began to suck and bite on a particular spot.

"Oh Juliet, your voice is as beautiful as a nightingale at twilight."

_Wait…what the fuck._

_Juliet? Nightingale?_

Pushing the other off of himself he sat up with a start.

He panted as he looked around himself, the room was pitch black. Scrambling to the edge of the bed he felt around for his bedside lamp.

Turning it on, he jumped to his feet looking around everywhere in confusion, sweat dampening his forehead.

'A dream?'

Sighing in relief he placed a hand against the wall to keep himself up, looking down as he started to catch his breath again, though he soon stopped breathing all together as he noticed…noticed the bulge in his pyjama pants.

"Fuck."


	3. The Game

"FLYING TACKLE HUG ATTACK!" The blonde ran and pushed off from the ground, flying toward his best friend.

Having no time at all to dodge the brunette spun round, receiving a face full of Roxas before falling over backward, Roxas with him.

"Waa! S-sorry Sora! I over did it a little, again…" The perky blonde scurried to his feet and held out a hand; though he soon pulled it back with a girlish like squeal when he saw the blood.

"OH MY GOD I'VE KILLED SORA!" He panicked dancing around on the spot like an idiot.

"Don't be stupid, it's just a nose bleed." And a bad one at that; the only explanation he could come up with was that Roxas' elbow must of caught him.

"I'll be fine until we get to school…" He mumbled, a hand trying to stop the blood from getting on his uniform as he held it over his nose.

Finally getting to his feet he was unsure how to have his head as the blood seeped through the cracks in his fingers.

"You two alright?" A car had stopped, and a silver head was leaning out from the window, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Nooooo! I almost killed Sora!" An over emotional Roxas bawled out.

"For fuck sake Roxas it's a nose bleed! Jesus Christ…." He agitatedly snapped at him, ignoring the new presence. He didn't want to look at him after the dreams…nightmares he'd been having.

"You don't look ok." Sora frowned at the amused tone of the other, he wanted to turn and say something insulting but he didn't trust his face; he was easy to read and he knew it, he didn't need to give Riku more things to laugh about.

Parking the car up Riku went into his boot and grabbed a towel from his gym bag before holding it out to Sora.

"Use this and jump in the car, we'll get you to school quicker then we'll see what the doctor says." Sora just stared at the towel, his mind slowly processing what the other had just said.

"I-I don't want to get it dirty…" He muttered out.

"Silly boy, do you want to end up covered in blood?" With that Riku softly shoved the towel into his face, giving Sora no choice but to grab it.

"Mr Strife if you don't get going you'll be late." The silver haired teacher looked over his shoulder at the still panicking blonde as he started to steer Sora toward his car. "And tell whatever teacher you have first lesson that Sora is at the doctors' office."

"B-but…O-ok!" The blonde gave Sora one last worried look before running off down the street.

"...Idiot." Sora said with a sigh, the towel muffling him a bit.

"Well then Sora, if you'd like to get in…don't touch anything though, I don't want blood on my car." Riku smirked, as he held the door open for him; Sora wasn't a car expert but he could tell this was an expensive car.

Sliding into the black leather seat he fidgeted, feeling awkward in this situation and downright embarrassed.

Slamming the door Riku walked round the car and got in the other side, starting the car up before casually leaning over Sora, their faces close, as he grabbed the seat belt.

"Just in case we get in an accident, you can never be too careful." The corner of his mouth quirked as Sora turned bright red at the close contact, hesitantly moving his arms so that he could be strapped in.

He definitely couldn't run away now. 

* * *

><p>Sora jerked out of his day dream as the bell rang, signalling the end of school; he'd been in a daze most of the day so he was thankful last lesson was self-study.<p>

"Don't forget to collect your trip forms before you leave." Namine their art teacher and Soras' form tutor called out as she waved the pile in the air before placing it onto her desk.

'Ah the last years trip… I'd completely forgotten about that.' Sora thought as he grabbed his stuff before walking up to the desk and taking a form.

"Destiny Island?" He raised a brow at the name, it seemed familiar but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it from; He'd have to do some research online when he got home.

"Hey Sora, hurry up." Kairi stood over by the lockers just outside his classroom, her hands on her hips and an impatient look on her face.

"Sorry Kai, I was reading the trip form." Giving her an apologetic smile they headed off toward the gym, Monday was Tennis club, and Sora happened to be the best in the school.

He'd won several trophies from competitions and inter-school challenges, though he didn't like to brag about it, to him it was just a hobby and something he liked to enjoy once in a while; not something he wanted to do as a career or had a big over the top passion for.

"Are you really ok to be playing today…what with after this morning, it looked like you were bleeding to death." Kairi eyed him out the corner of her eye, her eyebrow raised.

"I'm fine Kai; really it looked worse than it turned out to be. Thanks to…_him_, I got to school and was treated quicker…" He made a face as he referred to his English teacher, the memory of this morning making him cringe a little.

The car journey had been quiet and awkward, well for Sora anyway. To make it worse, when Riku parked up he came round and unbuckled Sora, even going as far as helping him out of the car and steering him toward the health room with an arm around his shoulders.

Sora almost died in shame as he remembered the nightmares he'd been having lately at the others touch, he hoped they never got so close again.

"Well if you're sure… But take a break if you start feeling light headed ok?" She turned her head to look at him, furrowing her brows in worry.

Smiling a reassuring smile he linked his arm with hers "You worry too much; it was only a bloody nosebleed." Laughing he pulled her along, Kairi wasn't normally the type to worry, she was brash and straight to the point and almost always spoke her mind. But when it came to her friends she showed a completely different side.

"Shut up…it's hard not to when your friends are idiots." She raised her shoulders in an awkward shrug, similar to how a bird would ruffle their feathers and puff out in defence.

All was quiet as they casually made their way across the small field to the gym block. "So… how's lover man." Kairi smirked and looked at Sora.

Blushing three different shades of red he looked away. He hadn't told any of his friends about the game he'd gotten himself into, and he wasn't sure he should.

"Oho…Has something happened that you're not telling me?" She looked at him knowingly as she stopped them from walking.

"N-no…" He squirmed a little as he felt her eyes looking straight through the back of his head. "M-maybe…"

Gasping she turned him round to face her, an over excited look on her face.

"Really? Oh my god Sora, what's going on? Are you meeting, or is it something else?" She was practically bouncing up and down as she waited for him to answer.

"E-erm… it's complicated…" He thought for a second before speaking again. "Come round mine after club and I'll tell you everything." 

* * *

><p>The look on Kairis' face was almost comical as she sat on his bed with her mouth wide open; the reaction wasn't what he was expecting but at least she wasn't squealing.<p>

"So it's been a week already… and I still have no idea who he is!" Just thinking about it made him irritated and nervous; he only had three weeks left to guess.

Finally closing her mouth and composing herself Kairi put her serious face on. "Have you even tried guessing who he is? I mean he never said you couldn't ask him questions and if I remember rightly, on the board game you ask each other questions. For example: do you wear glasses, or is your hair black. Do you see what he means by a game of Guess who now?"

A sudden weight of realisation wacked him in the face as he heard this. He felt like an idiot right now, and to think he'd wasted a week already.

"Oh god…I NEED MY LAPTOP!" The brunette scrambled off the bed and over to his desk where he opened his laptop and quickly turned it on.

While he waited for it to load he impatiently drummed his hands on his knees, bouncing in his seat a little. Kairi mean while lay on his bed, a stupid grin on her face as she watched him; It was rare to see Sora so worked up about something.

Muttering to himself he clicked all over the screen. "I…what do I even ask?" He turned in his seat and looked at Kairi with pleading eyes.

Sighing she rolled off the bed and came over, grabbing the spare chair in the corner of the room and sitting next to him.

Sora was grateful to have such help, after all the small group of friends were the only ones that were aware he was gay, he hadn't even told his parents yet and he was almost eighteen.

Though he was confident they wouldn't mind, his mother for a start used to put him in dresses when he was a kid, and his dad…well he never really minded anything, he was happy if everyone else was happy.

"Sora, are you even listening to me?" Kairi frowned at him as he gaped at her in a rather unattractive way.

"Oh sorry... I was just thinking about something." Shaking the thoughts from his head he turned his focus back onto the screen.

"Idiot…I was saying, lover boy is online." She jabbed a thumb at the screen, an eyebrow raised as her brunette friend shot forward; almost head butting it.

"Oh my god…Kai what do I say?" He'd double clicked on the name but his hands had frozen mid-air as he pondered what to write.

"Just talk to him as you always do, then maybe slip in a few guess who questions. It's easy enough idiot." She rolled her eyes as she pulled a leg up onto the chair, resting her chin on her knee.

_**Bloop.**_

Sora jumped out of his skin as the noise signalled a message.

_**KingOfTheKeys: **_**Hello Sora how was Tennis club? Didn't pass out from loss of blood, did you? **

Sora sucked in a breath and held it in as he read and re-read the sentence over. So this person was definitely from his school, and he knew about today's incident.

_**KingOfTheKeys: **_**Are you there…?**

Finally releasing the breath he'd been holding in he started moving his fingers over the keyboard, slowly and carefully.

_**PapouBoy: **_**I'm here…**

_**PapouBoy: **_**So you ARE from…or connected to my school? **

Sora frowned a little, turning slightly to look at Kairi who returned his look with an almost identical one.

_**KingOfTheKeys: **_**Oh most definitely, and was that a question? Does this mean you've finally figured out the game? ;)**

Soras' frown deepened as he stuck his lips out in a pout, Kairi casually giggling next to him.

_**PapouBoy: **_**Shut up! I knew before… I just didn't know what questions to ask!**

"Like he's going to fall for that Sora, he's probably far more intelligent then you." Kairi raised a brow and shook her head a little before standing and going back to the bed, flopping down on it.

_**KingOfTheKeys: **_**Sure…So, any other questions? You only get two a day by the way.**

"WHAT?" Sora yelled at the screen before bashing away at the keyboard, Kairi casually ignoring his outburst; she was used to it.

_**PapouBoy: **_**That's unfair! I'll never guess who you are! **

_**KingOfTheKeys:**_** Well you better get searching then, you're good at puzzles and riddles right? Well this is similar, only difference is that you're finding a person not an object.**

Sora started chew the inside of his cheek, it was a bad habit of his that he often did when concentrating.

_**PapouBoy:**_** You're enjoying this aren't you? Making my life hell…**

He pouted as he wrote, blaming everything on his mystery man.

_**PapouBoy: **_**You're enjoying this aren't you? Making my life hell by giving me all this trouble, making me look like a stalker as I stare at every person I walk past, and to top it off I've been having weird nightmares!**

_**KingOfTheKeys: **_**Nightmares huh? Now I'm intrigued…what are these nightmares about?**

_**PapouBoy: **_**I'm not telling you that! You'll laugh! Besides it's about another man, doesn't that piss you off? **

_**KingOfTheKeys: **_**So you've been having wet dreams about another guy? **

_**PapouBoy: **_**I never said wet dreams! When did I ever say wet dreams? **

_**KingOfTheKeys: Haha so they were? Well it's fine, because when we meet I hope that he's replaced by me ;) **_

Sora giggled a little and blushed at this, earning a questioning glance from his friend who was now reading something.

"W-what? Y-you can't look!" He threw his hands over the screen, trying to hide his conversation from her.

Snorting in response Kairi shook her head. "As if I'd want to read that, I don't want mental scarring." With that she flipped over, ignoring him.

_**PapouBoy: **_**Sklfgdvcsfd don't send stuff like that, Kairi is here!**

_**KingOfTheKeys: **_**Miss Kairi Uchida hardly strikes me as the kind to stick her nose into other people's business…But fine fine I'll restrain myself for today.**

_**KingOfTheKeys: **_**So are you going to ask me your second question, or is that all you could come up with?**

Sora frowned and pouted again as stubbornly stared the laptop down, not that the other could see him; but it was worth a try.

_**PapouBoy: **_**Give me a chance to think of a good one!**

He started to spin on his chair, staring up at the white ceiling as he did so. He didn't know what would be good to ask, he didn't even know if the questions he was thinking would even help.

"Kaiiiiiii…I can't think of a question…help?" He sat up straight and looked at her with those pleading eyes again.

"Argh this is your game, stop getting me involved…" She frowned at him and sighed. "Fine…try asking him for his eye colour or his height. I don't know."

Sora turned away from her and stared at the screen before allowing his fingers to move themselves across the keyboard.

_**PapouBoy: **_**How old are you?**

Slapping his hands to his face he dramatically fell from his chair. "Noooooo, why did I ask such a ridiculous question? Sora you're stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"What did you put?" Kairi got off the bed and stepped over him before snorting. "That's not a stupid question. I mean he never said he was a student. For all you know he could be a TA."

Sora uncovered his face and stared up at her. He hadn't thought that far, he'd been convinced that the mystery man was his age. But now he thought about it properly, he seemed far too mature and intelligent to be an eighteen year old.

_**KingOfTheKeys: **_**Ah…That is a good question. I didn't expect such a question from you I must admit.**

_**KingOfTheKeys:**_** I'm hoping this won't make you hate me…I'm twenty-four.**

"Sora he's answered." Sora shot up onto his knees and read over what had been said.

"T-twenty-four? So he is a TA? Or…" He blushed and shrunk back to the floor, his hands over his face.

"Teacher?" Kairi grinned, unhelpfully finishing off his sentence. "How exciting."


	4. Man Hunting

_**" Lust is easy. Love is hard. Like is most important. "**_

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning and Sora found himself warily entering the school grounds, the hood of his coat up as he tried to hide himself from everyone; especially teachers.<p>

"Sora, why do you even have a coat? It's too hot for that…" Roxas walked beside him, embarrassed as fellow students stared at them.

"Hiding."

"Err…Well I think you're attracting more attention than actually managing to hide…You kind of look like one of those guys that hang out in kids parks." Roxas held back a laugh.

Sora stopped, peaking out at Roxas from his hood. "You're joking right?"

"Well…You look suspicious." He started to laugh as he carried on walking ahead.

Jogging a little to catch up with Roxas they reached their lockers, Sora immediately pulling the coat off and shoving it in his locker with a slight frown.

'I guess I just have to fight this out, without hiding!' He thought to himself, as if he was playing a battle game of some sort.

"Roxas what lessons have we got today…?" Sora asked, even though he promised to himself he would fight he was still incredibly nervous.

"Erm…" He rummaged through his bag, pulling out his little school planner. "Science, English, and then English again after break; Oh and then I have Drama which means you have PE, then we end the day sadly with Maths." Roxas pulled a face at that, he hated math. 

* * *

><p>Science had gone like it always does, though Sora had found himself watching Axel closely. He could tell their red headed teacher had felt uncomfortable with it, what with catching Sora's eye a few times, only to return it with an awkward smile.<p>

'He's one to watch.' Sora thought to himself as he walked to their next lesson with Roxas, he had to admit the red head was good looking, he definitely wouldn't mind if it was him.

"Did you do the English homework?" Roxas asked, bringing Sora back to his senses.

"Huh? What English homework…?" Sora stopped walking, a look of panic spreading across his face.

"…The short paper we had to write on Romeo and Juliet, about our view on the play and whether we enjoyed it and whatever else." Roxas waved a dismissive hand.

"Shit…I'm going to get stabbed!" Sora flung his hands up to his face, how could he forget to do such an important thing? All his recent homework and essays were going to be added on to his exam grades at the end of the year, missing one piece of homework could ruin his final grades.

Reaching the classroom the two entered, taking their seats, a thick black cloud following Sora to his.

"Today's first lesson will be self-study, looking back through what we have done the last year." Riku announced as he entered the classroom, his silver hair blowing a little as he walked over to his desk. This was the first time Sora had ever seen him at school with it down.

"Then after break we'll be doing a practice exam, so make sure you're on time or you'll end up getting an F." He smirked a little at that as he scanned the room. "First though I'd like everyone to pass their homework to the front."

Sora shuffled a little in his seat before raising a hand. "Erm…I-I forgot to do mine." He didn't look directly into his teachers eyes, instead just above his head.

"That's unusual for you …" The silver haired man walked over to Soras desk, where he placed a hand on it and leant down a little. "Well… I guess I could let you off just this once. But you'll have to do it this lesson instead of studying."

Sora couldn't stop himself from looking at the other, his eyes meeting Riku's "R-really?" He couldn't believe he was actually being let off, he'd seen people end up in multiple detentions for not doing just one piece of homework by this demon teacher.

"Really; though that means that you'll be at a disadvantage to everyone else in the practice exam. Someone could steal your title as my top English student you know." Riku stood up straight, his fingers still resting on the desk.

"I'm fine with not studying." Sora smiled up at him, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. He was seeing this demon teacher in a whole different light at this moment in time.

"You have until the lesson ends to write at least five pages, if you're not done you lose your break." He drummed his fingers a little on the desk before hesitantly pulling his hand away and walking back to the front, collecting everyone else's homework; a small frown arching his brows.

The bell signalled the end of class and the start of break, causing Sora to start panicking a little; he'd almost finished but not quite. He glanced around as everyone started to clear out of the classroom, leaving their bags behind as they'd be back after.

"So you didn't finish on time huh?" Riku sat in one of the two chairs at the desk in front of Sora's.

"Almost" was all he replied with as he pushed the already finished six pages toward Riku.

"Oh? How many pages are you planning on writing?" He watched Sora scratch away at the page.

"This is the last page…I think." He scratched his head a little with his pen before glancing up at the silver haired teacher. Realising that he was being watched he blushed, looking back down and continued on with his work.

"Doing more then you have to like always, it doesn't surprise me anymore." Riku smiled a little as he scanned over the pages that had already been done.

'Perfect grammar and spelling…like always.' He thought to himself as he read the brunettes work.

"Done" Sora announced, picking it up and holding it out to the other "I hope it doesn't sound too rushed."

"I'm sure it's just fine, Sora." He took the piece of paper from him, putting it with the rest before standing and heading to his desk; adding it to the small pile of work to mark. "You can go and enjoy the last ten minutes of break if you like."

"I don't see the point really…I'll just wait here." Sora rummaged through his bag, pulling out his IPod and earphones. "Is it ok if I listen to this until class…?"

Riku eyed him for a second or two before nodding his head. "I don't mind, but only if you put one of these tests on each person's desk." He held up the pile before placing it at the edge of his desk.

"No problem." Sora smiled as he plugged in one earphone, putting his IPod into his uniform trouser pocket. Grabbing the pile he walked around, placing a test paper on each person's desk.

"Crystal Castles?"

"Oh sorry is it too loud?" Sora stopped what he was doing and turned round to look at the other.

"No it's fine, I like it." Riku replied as he smiled softly.

Sora blushed; managing to pull his gaze away from the others and turn back round, to continue the job he'd been given. It was weird, Riku was weird; had he really always been this nice and Sora just hadn't noticed?

As casually as he could he looked over his shoulder at the busy silver haired teacher. 'I suppose I could include him as one of my suspects, he looks about the right age…'

He quickly looked away as he caught the others eye, he'd been staring too long. Stuck in his thoughts he suddenly jumped out of his skin as the school bell rang again, signalling the end of break. Quickly throwing down the last few tests he dropped the spares off at Riku's desk before taking his seat. 

* * *

><p>The rest of the week had gone smoothly, though Sora found he'd made no progress at all and it was already Friday. He'd listed three possibilities so far, Axel, Riku and their PE teacher Seifer; as far as he could tell they were the only ones who fit the age he'd been given within the school.<p>

"Hey Sor-...WILL YOU MOVE OUT OF MY DAMNED WAY?" He looked round as his name was partly called, seeing a short red haired girl squeezing through a crowd of leaving students, occasionally swearing at some of them and actually pushing one boy out of the way.

"Hey Kai…Is something up?" Sora smiled and asked as she finally reached him, her brows knotted in a frown.

"Argh these people…." She muttered under her breath as she straightened out her uniform. "Oh yeah, you're free tonight right, fancy going out with me, Tidus and a couple of my friends?"

"Out…Where to?" He tilted his head a little in question.

"Downtown to a club" Kairi replied and smiled at him.

"Aren't we a little too young? I'm not eighteen yet, and most places downtown are for twenty-one and over." He made a face, he wasn't much of a liar, and he of course couldn't show any form of ID.

"Oh don't worry about it; we'll get in no trouble. Olette, a friend of mine knows the owner, and you'll fit right in." She giggled a little at the last bit.

"What do you mean 'fit right in'?" He raised an eyebrow at her; he could kind of guess what she was going to say.

"It's a gay club of course! Well of course it welcomes everyone, but it's mainly for gay people." She smiled at him. "And don't look at me like that; you will enjoy yourself I guarantee it."

Sora stood there a second or two, kicking the ground a little as he thought about it. "…Fine. But I'm not staying until stupid o'clock in the morning, and I'm not getting wasted either." 

* * *

><p>Was what he said, but come twelve AM, he was already completely drunk, dancing with some guy he just happened to meet on the dance floor, a glass of some random alcoholic beverage in his hand; he had no idea where it had come from and to be fair he didn't care at this moment in time.<p>

Taking a swig of his drink he moved his hips along to the song, turning to teasingly press his bottom against the others crotch as he continued to move his hips. He'd never done this before, the drink had by now blown all his senses; he had no idea what he was doing.

Sora was barely listening as the other man started to speak to him, his lips brushing the brunettes' ear, his hands on Soras hips.

He broke out of his slight daze however when he saw a familiar red spikey haired idiot at the bar, through the tight crowd. Not paying much attention to his new "friends" protests, he walked away, heading toward the bar; a small cheeky smile on his face.

"Fancy a good time sexy?" Sora tried to say in his best seductive voice, against the reds ear; he was glad the pyromaniac was bent a little leaning on the bar, or he would have had to of just groped him or something.

"Sorry but I'm-AH!" The red head said a little too loudly as he pointed at the now laughing brunette, a look of shock on his face.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you underage kid?" Axel frowned a little as he loudly spoke to Sora.

"I came with some friends; one of them knows the owner…though I have no idea where any of them are." Sora pouted a little as he dizzily looked around, stopping to turn his nose up at his empty glass.

"So they left ya here? You look pretty wasted already, what have you been drinking?" Axel looked him up and down, a slightly worried look on his face.

"I don't know, I just keep getting drinks bought for me." Sora grinned at the other, holding out his glass and attempting to flutter his eye lashes. "Buy me one, won't you. Sir~" He purred the last word out.

Axel shifted a little on his feet; swallowing harder than usual he took the glass. "Fine fine…What do you want?"

"I don't mind, anything you want to get me." He smiled at the other, his hands behind his back in a coy looking way.

The red head nodded a little hesitantly before turning back to the bar. Smiling a triumphant smile he took a step forward, though he was pulled back again straight away by a hand. The guy he'd been dancing with took the wrist of his other hand in his grip, stopping Sora from pushing him away.

"Will you let the fuck go of me" He slurred out, the sentence making no sense at all as he weakly pulled at his hands.

"Aww don't be like that cutie, I thought we were getting along." The man pulled him in closer.

Before Sora could ask again someone else's hand slipped around his waist pulling him away from the man.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't touch this boy." The silver haired saviour said against the man's ear, his voice sounding a little menacing. "I don't like my property being tampered with, touch him again and it won't just be a warning."

Sora obviously hadn't heard a thing; he instead blinked up at his saviour, his mouth stupidly open. He didn't even realise the man had gone until Riku looked down at him, a frown on his face.

"Idiot, letting him touch you like that, didn't your mother ever teach you not to go off with strangers." He said in an annoyed tone to the other as he led him back to the bar and Axel. His hand hadn't left his waist.

"Oh ya found him!" Axel called as he smiled at them both, before handing a drink to each of them.

"Oi, don't give drink to under-agers, especially students!" Riku frowned some more as he took the drink away from Sora, earning himself an angry look.

"Give it back; I can do what I want!" Sora outstretched his arm and attempted to snatch the drink back.

"You most definitely don't need any more alcohol in your system; you can hardly walk in a straight line as it is!" Riku, just as irritated, replied.

"Fine, fuck you and your drink, Ima go home or whatever, this place suddenly just got suffocating and uncomfortable, since a certain person entered." Sora spat at him in a drunken ramble before trying his best to glare.

He stumbled away angrily, muttering obscenities under his breath as he pushed though the dancing crowds of people; reaching the exit he kicked the door open earning a disapproving look from the bouncer.

He shoved his hands into his jeans and waltzed off down the street, heading toward the busier part of town, often stumbling over his own feet.

"Oi faggot!" He frowned and looked over the road to the opposite pavement; a couple of cocky looking guys were standing outside a small bar smoking, pints of beer in their hands.

Giving them a dirty look he carried on walking, almost tripping over again, much to his embarrassment.

"Don't you fucking ignore me kid, I'm trying to talk to you here." The biggest man in both height and mouth size by the sounds of things, was now crossing over toward him.

"Well I don't want to talk to you, idiot." Sora growled at him, as he continued to walk.

"Yeah well you don't have the choice." He was grabbed by the arm and yanked back for the second time tonight, though this time it was a little more on the rough side.

His shirt being gripped at the front he was shoved against a wall, both men now standing in front of him.

"Got any money on ya? We've used all ours you see and you faggots are always loaded; always willing to hand it over." He grinned down at Sora, his head motioning for his friend to search his pockets.

"Don't fucking touch me you ugly bastard." Sora kicked out, scoring bulls eye as he got him in the crotch, his reflexes coming back to him as his drunken senses slowly started to recover.

"You little bitch!" The man holding him shouted, raising a fist to hit him. Squeezing his eyes shut he waited for the blow.

But it never came.

Feeling the grip on him come away he slowly cracked an eye open, he hadn't realised he'd thrown his arms up over his head as protection.

"Are you ok Sora?" The brunette lowered his arms and opened his eyes completely, staring in shock at the scene in front of him.

The two guys were on the floor, the one he'd kicked scrambling toward his now knocked out friend, while the silver haired Riku stood there as if nothing had happened.

"Y-yes…" He stuttered out, still shocked from everything that had just happened.

"Come, let's get you home." Riku held out a hand, a worried look on his face now. Sora took his hand, gripping it tightly as he realised he was shaking a little.

"I-I don't want to go home…" He finally protested as Riku pulled him toward a string of taxis at the end of the street.

"Idiot, you're drunk, and you've just almost been beaten up. You can't stay out here." Riku frowned at him, and yanked him along as the Brunette attempted to hold his ground.

"B-but I can't go home like this! I was meant to be staying at a friend's…" He pulled his hand from the others grip, standing there panicking now. "My dad will kill me, I'll be grounded until I'm forty, or worse I'll be killed before I even turn eighteen! I don't want to die a virgin!" He rambled to himself, completely forgetting that he had company.

Sighing Riku grabbed his hand again. "I'll take you back to mine, and we'll get in contact with your friends from there. Sound ok?" He didn't know if he could trust taking Sora back to his, but at least he knew he'd be safe there. 

* * *

><p>Groaning he half-heartedly shuffled in bed as he stirred awake; my god he did ache, and all over at that.<p>

Finally flipping onto his front with great effort he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, the duvet slipping down his bare back.

Wait.

Bare?

A hand holding his head he looked down at his body. 'WHY am I naked…?' He asked himself, before finally realising this was in fact not even his own bed.

"Oh god…I didn't…" He couldn't remember anything from the night before; he hadn't been picked up by some guy right? Did he ache because of…well you know. He blushed at the thought before pulling the covers up and around himself, hiding.

Five minutes later however he jumped out of his skin as the bedroom door opened, he was unable to stop his curiosity as he peaked out from the covers.

"You're finally awake then." The very familiar person said as he walked over to the mirrored wall opposite the bed; sliding one of the panels open and dumping the duvet he had in his hands into it.

Closing the door to the now apparent storage cupboard he looked round with a raised brow at the brunette, who had a look of horror on his face. "…You can't remember a thing from last night can you?" The silver haired male sighed and opened another panel; many clothes were hung in this one.

"Here wear this…" He threw a t-shirt at Sora before walking to the chest of draws at the other side of the room, and searching through them. "And these" He threw a pair of shorts onto the bed this time.

Sora looked at the clothes then back up at the other male.

"Get dressed and then come and eat something, I'll explain what happened then…" Riku smiled softly at him before leaving the bedroom and a shocked Sora behind. 

* * *

><p>Eventually getting dressed Sora made his way out of the bedroom, the clothes baggy on him; oh the disadvantages of being short.<p>

"Took your time, you must really have a bad hangover if it took you that long just to put some clothes on" the other teased as he cooked something on the stove in his kitchen. "Take a seat, want some coffee?"

Sora shyly sat at the small table, nodding "please." Riku smiled at him again as he turned the kettle on quickly, before continuing his cooking.

With the silver haired teachers back to him, Sora found himself eyeing the other; he was wearing a pair of blue pyjama bottoms and a white vest top, showing off his rather toned arms.

Letting his eyes wander too far down he blushed a little, bringing his eyes all the way back up, smiling slightly at the others bed hair, his normally tidy hair was down, with bits sticking out.

"So where do you remember up to?" Riku said, without turning back to look at his guest.

"Err…" Sora replied, sounding slightly stupid. "I vaguely remember dancing with some guy…and that my glass kept getting re-filled…I have no idea where the others went." He scratched his head a little.

Riku chuckled a little as he grabbed a couple of plates, dishing the food up onto them.

"Well when I found you, you were flirting with your Science teacher." The silver haired male smirked as he placed a plate down with scrambled egg, bacon, tomatoes and toast in front of Sora.

"I…wh-…" Sora was at a loss of words, had he really been doing such a thing? "Oh god…"

Riku smiled to himself as the brunette hung his head in shame, he hadn't exactly told the complete truth; but he was hoping this would keep _**HIS**_ Sora away from that damned Red head.

"Oh don't worry, you'd had one too many. Besides it's nothing compared to what happened after." He placed a mug of strong coffee down on the table next to Sora before sitting down in his own chair, mug of tea and a paper in hand.

"I don't know if I want to know…" He grimaced as he stabbed at his scrambled egg with a fork.

"Hm…Let's see" Riku ignored him and continued on, casually eating as he read the paper. "You left the club in a huff when I stopped you from drinking, you angered a couple of boys who went on to try and mug you and when you refused they tried to beat you up, I then brought you back here to try contact your friends but not a single one of them answered and in the end you grew impatient and ran wild in my home. " Riku flickered his gaze toward Sora, watching his various expressions.

"S-so you let me stay?" He stuttered out, swallowing hard.

"Not particularly…You stripped yourself of your clothes for some odd reason and made yourself at home in my bed. I had no choice in the matter." He shrugged and chuckled, finding this all rather amusing. "I took the liberty of washing your clothes; they stunk of alcohol and cigarettes."

Sora didn't know what to say, he was embarrassed beyond words. How could he of let himself drink that much?

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled out, lowering his head in shame again.

"It's not a problem; I don't mind really…It's nice to have company in the morning, for once." Riku shrugged and bit into a slice of toast, frowning at something in the paper.

Sora looked up, feeling a little better as the other said this. Smiling a bashfully he started to eat the food he'd had cooked for him, the silence between them a comfortable one, as if this was something they did every morning.


	5. Realisation

Sora had spent the rest of the weekend pretty much hanging, Riku had taken him home later on in the afternoon on the Saturday, dropping him off a few streets away from his house; It would be suspicious if a teacher was seen with a student after school hours.

Now on this Monday morning he found himself packing bits and pieces he'd forgotten or hadn't bothered packing the night before into his travel holdall.

This week was the last years trip to Destiny Island, they were all meeting up at the school then jumping onto a coach where they'd drive to the coast then board a ferry that went to and from the Island; Though Sora was beginning to think that he wouldn't make it on time.

"Sora dear, your father said if you hurry up he'll give you a lift." His mother stuck her head round the door, her usual overly happy face on. "Do you need any help?"

He shook his head as he tried to zip up the bag, his lack of ability in packing apparent.

"Just go get dressed before your father leaves without you, I'll sort it." His mother sighed and shook her head as she pushed him out of the room, shoving some clothes into his arms. 

* * *

><p>An hour later and he was on the coach with everyone else on their way, he was the last one to come and fifteen minutes late, which was embarrassing; his entrance didn't help either.<p>

His father had decided to take him on his motorbike, which was awkward with the large holdall but they managed, it was quicker than the car after all, they could weave through the morning traffic. A few students gawped as the bike skidded to a halt in the school car park, Sora casually getting off and giving his helmet back to his dad.

Since then a lot of the girls had been asking about his dad, and it was annoying the hell out of him. And to make it worse he was left with the option of one seat and only one.

This is where he found himself now as they travelled along the busy highway, sulking a little since he'd left his IPod back at home "Sweet?" An open package was held in front of his face as he sat there looking out of the window pouting.

"Eh?" He turned his head to look at the silver haired male next to him.

"I asked if you wanted a sweet." He shook the bag, making some kind of point. "I tend to take them with me on long journeys, travel sickness." Riku shrugged and held the bag out again.

Sora hesitantly took one; he hadn't really planned on making much conversation with his English teacher, not after what happened the weekend, even if they did get on so well.

The next ten minutes was an awkward one, a silence had fallen between them, neither one knowing what to say.

"….It's strange going back after so long." The teacher said breaking the silence, thought it was a mumble more to himself than anyone else.

"Have you been to Destiny Island before?" Sora asked, curiosity getting the better of him, as it so often did.

Riku snapped out of his little daze he'd slipped into during their silence and turned toward Sora. "Oh…No, Destiny Island is where I'm from." He left it at that, showing that he'd rather not be asked these kinds of questions at the moment.

"Sora! Hey Sora! Look over here." The brunette heard his loud and overly excited blonde friend shout; sighing he twisted in his seat and got to his knees on the seat, looking over the top of his seat, only to get blinded by the flash of a camera.

The whole time Riku resisted the urge to stare at the brunettes' cute and wiggling bottom, which happened to be right next to him, he couldn't afford to be caught out quite yet; there was still a whole week left after all. This boy was such a tease and he didn't even know it. 

* * *

><p>The boat ride had been horrible, Sora had never realised he was sea sick, he was glad though that the trip by boat was only fifteen minutes. When finally reaching the small docking area, Sora's eyes lit up; the Island was only small but it looked a lot like a tropical paradise with its sandy beaches, palm trees and handmade wooden huts and walking paths.<p>

"Ok everyone gather over here~!" Namine called, waving a hand in the air. Once everyone was gathered round she smiled and took a piece of paper from Axel.

"You all know who you're pairing with I assume? So when I call your names take your key from my lovely assistant here" She waved her hands up and down Riku, as if she was performing a magic show. "And then head other and find your home for the next week. Once you've found it you have a couple of hours to unpack and relax." She smiled sweetly at them all; Sora could feel Roxas fidgeting next to him. 

* * *

><p>Sighing, Sora plonked down into his bed and lay down, keeping his feet on the floor as he still had his shoes on.<p>

"Soraaaaa, you're meant to be unpacking!" Roxas whined; throwing a deodorant can at the brunette.

"Argh… It's too much effort…Can't I just leave it all in my bag?" He took the can and threw it back at his friend, though he missed miserably.

"Sure if you want to look like a hobo with your crinkled clothes." Roxas shrugged and continued to fold his own clothes neatly and put them into his small chest of draws.

The hut they had was surprisingly more spacious then if looked from the outside, when you walked in from the outside you were greeted by two beds one pushed against the right hand wall and a small bed side cabinet in-between them with a small lamp on. To the left of the second bed there was a door that lead to their small bathroom, which had a toilet, bath and shower above the bath; the chest of draws were either side of the front door. Over all it was rather cosy.

"Fine fine, I'll finish putting them away." He huffed and got to his feet, not bothering to fold them as neatly as Roxas he shoved small piles of clothes into his draws, dumping his hair products and what not on top of it.

Once their two hours were nearly up the pair headed out, locking up behind themselves and walking down to the beach to meet everyone else; both had changed their clothes, Sora wearing a pair of denim shorts that came just above his knees with frayed bottoms, a blue and white polo top and a pair of flip flops.

"I wonder why they call it Destiny Island…" Roxas questioned as they walked along, looking around.

"It's from a local folklore…"Sora chided in. "This Island appeared out of nowhere one day, the local people of the mainland thought it was a gift from god so they named it Destiny Island, it's said that a certain area on this island will mark the start of your life…your destiny." He shrugged, and jogged down the wooden steps to the beach.

"Eh? How do you know that?"

"A friend told me." Sora smiled at the blonde but it soon faulted as he stopped walking, realising something that he should of noticed earlier.

"_Have you been to Destiny Island before?" _

"_Hm?" Oh…No, Destiny Island is where I'm from."_

Sora remembered the conversation from the coach, staring into nothing with his mouth open.

_**KingOfTheKeys: **You're going to Destiny Island soon right? It's my home town…Here I'll tell you about a little folklore…._

"Sora..?" Roxas bent his head to look the other in the face, looking a little worried. "Do you still feel sick or something?"

"No…I-I'm fine." He gave Roxas a small smile and continued on walking toward the slowly increasing group on the beach.

His head was spinning as he walked, unsure what to think anymore. 

* * *

><p>"You. Tell me what's wrong." Kairi slammed her food tray down onto their table as she sat down, causing a few people to look.<p>

"There's nothing wrong…" Sora lied, putting on his best smile.

"You're a shit liar Sora Léonhart, now tell me or god help you." She frowned, pointing her knife at him.

Sora gulped and looked around; they were the only two sitting at the table at the moment, the rest of the group still queuing up to grab their food.

Dropping his head a little he whispered to her. "I think I know who he is…"

"REALLY?" She shouted a little too loudly, earning a glare from Sora and a few more odd looks. "Sorry… Anyway, who? Who is it?" She asked, almost bouncing in her seat in excitement.

Sora fidgeted a little before answering. "….Riku."

Kairi opened her mouth to say something, but soon closed it again, unsure what to say.

"…I don't know whether I'm surprised or if realisation just hit me." She finally said, digging into her food.

"I was the same…It was like it slapped me in the face. I've been remembering stuff all afternoon since it dawned on me." Sora sighed and stabbed at a potato on his plate.

"Wait… you're not disappointed are you?" She frowned, speaking with a full mouth. "I mean it's the best looking guy in school we're talking about here, even if he is a teacher."

Sora looked at her, thinking to himself for a minute. Was he disappointed? Or was he secretly glad?

Suddenly remembering the dreams he'd had he blushed furiously and looked down at his plate. "I-I don't know…"

"Speak of the devil." Kairi mumbled before grinning "Sir! Hey sir over here!" She called beckoning him with a hand.

"No, what are you doing?" Sora hissed, looking a little worried now.

"Relax trust me…." She muttered quickly before looking up at the approaching teacher.

"Good evening Miss Uchida." Riku gave her a charming smile. "Is there something you needed?"

Sora glanced up a little though immediately looked back down as he met the silver haired male's eyes.

"Actually I heard you were from around here, I was just wondering if you knew any folklore stories, I'm terribly interested in them." She asked looking as innocent as she could.

"I know a few…" He looked from Kairi to Sora. "Why don't you ask Mr Léonhart here, I heard he knows a couple?" Riku smiled at her again.

"You heard? Or do you mean you tol- OW!" She hissed out grabbing her leg as she glared at Sora.

"Did you hit your leg on the table?" Sora asked, pursing his lips. "I'm sorry we kept you sir." He smiled up at the teacher though he looked straight over his head, avoiding eye contact at all costs. 

* * *

><p>Sora rolled over and looked at the clock on the small bedside cabinet '5:00AM.' Grimacing he sigh and got out of bed, the past couple of nights he hadn't got much sleep, they were only on their second day in, on the trip.<p>

Tip-toeing to the bathroom as to not wake Roxas up, he turned the shower on, there was no point trying to go back to sleep now; besides he'd only have to get up again in another two hours.

Once showered and dressed he came back out of the bathroom, glancing again at the clock he saw that it had only taken him half hour to get ready.

Making a face he plonked onto his bed, he stared at the wall for a moment or two before he got up, slipped his feet into his flip flops and pulled a hoodie on. Looking back at Roxas he grabbed their hut keys and left, a walk was all he could think of doing at this moment in time, and he'd seen a small waterfall the day before, not far from their huts that he wanted to explore.

The sea breeze tickled his face as he followed the wooden path at a slow pace; enjoying the feel of the island in the morning.

Once he'd reached the small waterfall he stared at it for a second before walking round the edge and crouching down next to it, cupping some of the water in his hands and drinking from them. He'd heard the water was a fresh water source that ran throughout the small island.

Looking at his reflection in the water he frowned slightly, and turned; the darkened corner just behind the waterfall catching his eye.

Getting to his feet he brushed himself down and headed into it, shocked to find an opening. Looking around he hesitated a little before going in 'I hope I don't get bloody trapped in here…'

It surprisingly wasn't a tight squeeze, his hands felt along the walls as he went further and further into the cave. Suddenly the narrow walkway opened up into a rounded like room, with the odd vine hanging down and wooden columns obviously there to keep it from caving in.

The walls were covered in drawings, some extremely old looking, and some more fresh. Though what caught his eye was the wooden door that stood opposite the entrance, and the silver haired male who happened to be standing in front of it.

'Shit, why do I keep running into him everywhere I go?' He asked himself as he started to slowly back out, hoping he wouldn't get seen; though much to his displeasure he got caught before he'd even taken his second step.

"Sora…You're up early." Riku turned to look at him, smiling a little.

"Ah…Yeah…" He felt his cheeks heating up a little and quickly looked away, finding interest in a vine that was hanging from the rocky ceiling.

"Erm…What is this place?" He looked anywhere but at the older male, he didn't trust himself not to blush.

"It's known as 'The Secret Place', I'm not really sure why, it's been called that since I was a kid." Riku shrugged, looking the brunette up and down.

Soras eyes wandered, landing on the door shaped wooden panel next to his English teacher "What's that?" He walked toward it.

"A door to heaven"

Sora raised an eyebrow, side glancing at the other as his fingers softly trailed the gold pattern around its edge.

"It's part of the folklore about this place being where your destiny, or life starts…That door has apparently been here since this island 'magically' appeared." He smiled, before he started to head for the exit.

"I need to leave; I have things to set up before our meeting, see you in a bit." Just as he moved some vines out of the way, ducking to go out he stopped as the other shouted something.

"….I KNOW IT'S YOU." Sora slapped a hand over his mouth; he hadn't meant to say it so loud, or even at all. Keeping his eyes on the door in front of him he didn't dare turn to look at the older male.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them as both had their backs to each other.

"…How long?" Riku finally turned, looking at the others back; his shoes crunching on the gravelly ground and his expression un-readable.

The brunette didn't turn, he instead started to fidget, his mind whirling. "S-s-since the day we g-got here…." His face grew redder as he stuttered this out, feeling like an idiot.

"Ah…I should have guessed from the questions Miss Uchida was asking that evening." He turned again. "Just one question…Are you disappointed?"

Sora frowned, this was the second time he'd been asked such a question; and he honestly couldn't answer it. When he remembered all the evil things this demon teacher had done and said it made his blood boil. But when he remembered the rest of the stuff he got those annoying butterflies in his stomach, so much so that he started to think he probably…maybe, really liked this man.

"No." Was all he answered, firmly and no stuttering.

"Good" Riku smiled to himself as he started to walk out, casually calling behind him. "Maybe it's destiny."


	6. Developing

_**Hey guys, sorry It's taken my a little while to update! I've had so many problems with both my laptop and in my private life. Well this is only a short filler kind of chapter, but I'm starting on the next one straight away so it should come a lot quicker then this one did. Thank you for being patient with me :) ~3**_

* * *

><p>His face was flushed as he sat there, his hands fidgeting as a certain teacher sorted out the first aid.<p>

"Why is it always you that gets hurt? You've got to be more careful."

Sora pouted a little at that, it was this persons fault in the first place! If he hadn't been staring at him during the beach volleyball match then he wouldn't have lost his concentration and missed the ball.

And now he was left with a nose bleed, for the second time in two weeks from ridiculous and embarrassing accidents.

"Here tilt your head back a bit." The silver haired teacher hooked a finger under Soras' chin; tilting his head back slightly as he started to clean his face up with dampened cotton wool.

"I-I can do this myself you know…" He felt uncomfortable and awkward in this situation, why'd it have to be this person out of all three teachers?

"I'm sure you can. But I'm the only one with first aid here, so you're stuck with me" the corner of his mouth quirked a bit in a small smile. "Besides" He leant in a little closer, his voice lowered. "I feel like it's my responsibility since you were staring at me."

The brunettes' eyes widened as he made some kind of spluttering sound. "I-I-I wasn't! D-don't flatter yourself!" His face had turned a darker shade of red as he looked at the other, a kind of horrified expression on his face.

"You're going to explode if you turn any redder." Riku laughed, shaking his head a little as he grabbed a fresh piece of cotton wool.

The brunette felt himself staring at the older male's mouth as he laughed, quickly looking away with a pout before the other caught him 'drooling' over him again.

"…..Hmph whatever" He crossed his arms and turned his face away.

Riku turned the brunettes face back again as he started to mop up the rest of the blood. For a while neither of them spoke, just occasionally meeting each other's eyes.

It was Riku that broke the silence as he finally straightened up "right that should be all of it, just don't go getting any more bloody noses ok?" He chuckled at the others reaction as he tidied up and washed his hands.

A few seconds passed by as Sora continued to sit there, he wanted to say something but he had no idea what.

"Er-erm…"

"You can go back now." The silver hair teacher cut him off, turning round to look at him as he dried his hands.

"If you want to talk about…well you know-you're going to have to wait until we get back. This isn't the time or place to talk about any of it now." Riku said in a hushed voice, his eyes flickering to the door.

Frowning Sora looked at him "so for the next day and a half, probably more I have to pretend none of this happened?"

Shaking his head the older male grabbed a chair and sat opposite Sora "I never said that, I just meant that if anyone found out it could be bad for the bo-"

He didn't get to finish however as the small brunette quite literally lunged at him, almost climbing into his lap as he kissed him fully on the lips.

Suddenly realising what he was doing Sora backed away as if he had been scolded by something hot, stuttering and apologising as he did so.

"S-sorry! Oh my god, I didn't mean to do that! I-it's just you were talking and your lips… I just kept staring at your lips and…and the next minute I'm kis-"

It was Sora's turn to be cut off this time as he was pulled into Riku's lap, their kiss continuing. His eyes widened, though he made no attempt to move away; it was probably the shock more than anything that kept him there, or was it?

He quickly found himself melting into those soft lips, shyly kissing back as his arms moved up to link around Riku's' neck. Eyes widening again he gasped a little as he felt the other lick across his lips, the gasp allowing the older male to slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss.

Neither had realised how heated this was all getting as Sora pulled himself even further into Riku's lap, his fingers tangling themselves into them silver locks; those dreams he'd been having were actually happening for real.

"Oi! How long does it take to fix up a nose bl….eed." The two barely had time to detach from one another as the loud mouthed science teacher barged in; waking them from the passionate trance they'd been in.

"I did not just walk in on that….please tell me you two weren't…"

"Shit!" Sora gasped out as he quickly moved away from the other, his face a scarlet red.

"Ya know you could both get trouble for this right?" Riku didn't look worried one bit nor did he seem to care as he crossed his legs, hiding the hard on he'd seemed to have gotten during that previous moment.

"Oi don't ignore me, I said you could get in deep shit for this! Got that memorized? D-E-E-P shit." Axel seemed to be angrier at the fact Riku was ignoring him then at what he'd just witnessed.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Sora started to have his own little worrying fit, his hands pulling at his hair. "What the fuck were we doing?! He was confused beyond words; he didn't know what had come over him.

"Would you be quiet and sit down before you trip and get another nose bleed." Riku frowned a little at the panicking brunette. "Axel won't say anything to anyone so you don't need to fuss so much."

The red head frowned at that though he didn't disagree "well don't blame me when you get caught by someone who cares!"

Sora looked a little relieved at that "w-well I should probably hurry back then…" He straightened out his uniform and picked up his stuff before heading for the door.

"Mmhm I'll skype you later~" Riku smirked as he watched the flushed brunette rush out of the room.

"So…That's the 'twink' you've been after the past year or whatever." Axel jabbed a thumb at the door Sora had just left through.

"Hm, he is. And he was worth waiting for." He continued to smirk as he got to his feet; his hard on diminished enough to leave.

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT?!" Kairi squealed out in excitement as they again sat together in the canteen, it seemed to have become a regular thing; much like what they did back at school.<p>

"Would you keep it down? For god sake…" Sora hissed back at her in irritation, hiding his face in embarrassment from other people.

"I'm sorry! It's just so exciting!" She was quite literally bouncing in her seat as she said this. "Have you told the others yet? You should really tell Roxas, you two are like siblings, you need to tell him soon or he'll sulk."

Sora made a face at this, he wanted to tell the rest of their little gang but he didn't know how…besides if he told them about Riku would it maybe get out and end up getting them into trouble?

"I'll tell Roxas…But no one else until exams are over. I don't want to be responsible for someone losing his job." He frowned at the thought, looking down at his lunch.

The conversation came to a hush after this, the others joining the table one by one and starting up other minor conversations.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rox..." Sora sat down on his own bed and crossed his legs, biting the inside of his cheek a little out of nervousness. "Er I have something to tell you…"<p>

The blonde blinked a little, curiosity on his face as he pulled on his t-shirt and replaced his glasses on his face. "Ok…?" He took a seat on his bed, and faced Sora.

"Well… You know that guy I've been talking to for a while now, online" the other nodded, making him gulp a little before he carried on. "W-well a month ago he set me a task…to find out who he was…"

"Task? What kind of task?" Roxas raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a little as he listened to his best friend talk.

"Err… Well I say task, it was more a game, a game of guess who."

"Ooh, like asking questions and stuff?"

"Yeah, just like that." He smiled a little "w-well I know who he is…" He chewed on his lip a little, this was the hardest part.

"…Well? Who is it?" The blonde leant forward in anticipation, as if Sora was telling him a story and it was just getting to the good bit.

"W-well…H-he goes to our school… you know him to…" He looked down as he avoided any eye contact with the other.

"Is he in Tennis club? Our class? I'd guess but I don't really know who would like guys and who wouldn't…" He shrugged, waiting for the other to answer.

"H-he's not a student…He's a teacher…" Sora waited a second or two before he looked up, seeing the shocked expression on the others face.

Roxas took a minute to adjust to this before he actually spoke again "teacher?" He went quite again for a second as he thought who it could be. "Oh god please don't tell me it's Cid!"

Sora burst out laughing "No! God no! That's….disgusting." He made a face and cringed at the image "No it's someone a lot younger…"

Roxas sighed in relief before going back to thinking "Err…well other than women there's only three younger guys… Seifer, Axel and …Riku…." He listed them off on his fingers, checking for a reaction after every name. "You're joking right, Riku?"

"I didn't say anything!" He frowned a little, before sighing "how did you guess?"

"It's not hard when your face turned into a tomato just at the mention of his name." Roxas grinned. "But still… Riku? Seriously?"

Sora started to bite his lip again, a small frown on his face. "Yeah…He's not as bad as you think" He smiled a little "I've noticed things about him over the last month; he's really a nice guy."

Roxas made a grossed out face as the other gushed over the silver haired teacher. "Well…Who else knows about this?"

"Erm… Just you and Kairi…"He blushes bright red as he remembered what happened that afternoon. "A-and Axel…He kinda w-walked in on me and Riku….k-kissing…" He hid his face from embarrassment.

"Oh that's just lovely…" Roxas made a face "I don't want to know what you two do together…But it's kinda of bad you were seen, what if you get into trouble? He made a slight face of worry.

"Axel said he wouldn't say anything…I think him and Riku are good friends…" He looked back up and smiled a little.

"Well…Be careful ok?" Roxas returned the smile. "We should sleep; it's the last day here tomorrow…" He yawned and crawled under his covers.

"I'm going to stay up a little longer…I'll try not to wake you." He turned the light of for the other before getting under his own covers, sitting up as he grabbed his phone and signed into Skype; it must have been his most used app.

As soon as he was signed in he was hit with a chat, his heart gave a leap.

_**KingOfTheKeys:**__ Fancy seeing you here, shouldn't you be sleeping? _

Sora frowned a little at that comment, wasn't the older male the one that told him he'd talk to him later?

_**PapouBoy:**__ I'm sorry SIR but I was under the impression that you were inviting me to talk to you tonight, earlier this afternoon after you tried to eat me alive. _

The brunette smiled smugly at that little come back as he sank deeper down under his covers, getting comfy as he waited for the other to reply.

_**KingOfTheKeys:**__ Oh? If I remember rightly, YOU were the one that kissed me first; students kissing their teachers? How horrifying! _

Sora blushed, remembering that he in fact had been the first to kiss the silver haired teacher.

_**KingOfTheKeys:**__ What's wrong? You didn't get horny thinking about it right? _

He blushed more as he realised that he hadn't bothered sending a reply back, to busy remembering the antics that took place that afternoon.

_**PapouBoy:**__ You wish! You perverted teacher! I bet you're getting dirty images of me in your head right this minute! _

_**KingOfTheKeys:**__ Now you've said that, I am. Great arse by the way._

By now the brunette was the darkest shade of red you could get, embarrassed beyond words.

_**PapouBoy:**__ You're…._

He frowned and deleted that line; he didn't know what to say back to such a comment.

_**KingOfTheKeys:**__ I'm sorry I'm sorry, Was that a bit too soon? I mean I haven't actually seen it bare and exposed…Yet. _

He stared at his phone, little tingles of excitement shocking through him as he figured out what to say back.

_**PapouBoy:**__ You're a bastard! Don't send this stuff to me just before bed, I don't want nightmares!_

_**KingOfTheKeys:**__ Nightmares huh? So, that's what you call wet dreams. Was I the person in your 'nightmares' before? Or should I be jealous of some other guy? _

Sora hid his face out of reflex, not that anyone could see it of course. 'Shit… What do I say?' He asked himself, though he knew full well that it was in fact the silver haired teacher that had been the feature of his wet dreams.

_**PapouBoy:**_ And if it was you…?

_**KingOfTheKeys: **_That would make me very happy.

_**PapouBoy:**_ Happy over such a thing…You really are a pervert.


	7. Dates and disasters

**Hello~ I finally got this chapter done! I've had so much trouble with my laptop again, I had to send it off to get fixed and they still didn't fix it right! | Aww well, at least I got this finished for you lovely people :) Remember to read and review~ thank you 3**

* * *

><p>Throwing his bag into the passenger's seat he got into the car opening his window a little before putting his belt on and lighting up a cigarette. Today was the first day back after the last year's week long trip, and he was dreading it; he hadn't spoken to the brunette since that night via Skype, he had no idea if he could stop himself if he was left alone with him again.<p>

Sighing he started up the car and drove from his space, un-route to the school. 'Argh It's too warm…' He thought to himself as he drove along, the morning sun blaring down on the city, it was bound to be boiling in that classroom.

Tutting he frowned, finishing his cigarette and flicking it out of his window without a care for the environment as he sat at the traffic lights.

Eventually getting to school he pulled in through the gates and parked up in his usual space before grabbing his bag and getting out, gravel cracking under his shoes. Looking around he noticed the few groups of students forming and slowly expanding as more finished their club activities or just generally got there earlier, he'd hoped he'd see the brunette but that was probably asking a little too much from that guy; he was forever late.

Chuckling to himself quietly he walked up to the entrance and entered the school, heading straight for the staff room where he'd grab a coffee before heading to his class room to get ready for first period; it was an everyday routine for him.

However when he reached his classroom he was welcomed by a student sitting in there, her knees drawn up to her face as she sat in a seat at the back.

On a closer look he realised it was Olette, she was in the same class as Sora and his first period. Placing his cup down onto his desk and his bag into his chair he walked down toward her, taking a seat on her desk.

"Something wrong?" He simply asked. He wasn't gunning for an answer.

Olette jumped a little and shuffled, she obviously hadn't realised he was there. "No…" She answered, her voice cracking a little.

"Boy troubles?" It wasn't really something you should outright ask a crying girl but he didn't care; if it got an answer out of her he'd say anything, he'd always found crying girls irritating anyway.

Looking up at him, frowning and her eyes full of tears she angrily spat out "I don't think that's any of your business SIR." She grabbed her bag and stood up, brushing past him as she headed for the door. "I feel sorry for the person you're dating, because someone like you is bound to cheat on them… just like every other male that thinks he's got charm and good looks."

With that she walked out, leaving a bemused looking Riku behind "women…So sensitive" Shaking his head a little he stood, jumping a little as he finally noticed that he still had company.

"Sora…You're here early for once." Composing himself he walked to his desk, he had to keep his act up at school; he didn't want to risk them getting caught.

Sora just shuffled his feet a little, not moving from the door way.

Raising a brow Riku picked up his coffee and took a sip before placing it back down sighing. "Well? Aren't you coming in to sit down?" He went on to clear the board, writing a few notes on it and the date, glancing now and again at the rather quiet brunette, which was unusual.

"What…" Riku looked at him as he said this, his eyes still avoiding the silver haired teacher.

"What was that about?" He finally looked up, biting his bottom lip a little as if out of nervousness.

"Huh?" Riku was confused for a second as to what the other was talking about before clicking. "Oh! That was nothing…I just tried consoling her and she snapped. You know how women can be." He waved a dismissive hand, unaware what his words sounded like to the brunette.

"No…I don't" Sora shook his head. "You sound like you have experiences with women sir…" Riku again was confused as the other spoke, what the hell was that boy thinking?

"No… I can't say I have, since I like the same sex…remember?" He frowned as he stood there looking back at him.

Sora blushed and looked down again "right…" He turned to go back out of the room much to Riku's annoyance.

"You're not going to tell me what you're thinking?" He called out, causing the other to halt and look around a little.

For a minute they stood there looking at each other, neither speaking as they waited for one or the other to break the ice.

Finally Sora frowned and turned away again "I don't think we should speak outside of class anymore…I don't want someone who's just playing with me." With that he walked off leaving a stunned Riku behind.

"W- Hey wait a minute!" He called out rushing to the door, but the other had already vanished down one of the many halls of the school. "Shit…The fuck was that all about?"

* * *

><p>"So did you actually speak to him properly or did you just throw a hissy fit at him?" Kairi asked boredly munching on a piece of cucumber from her salad.<p>

"I didn't throw a hissy fit! I just told him that I didn't want to stick around while he mucked me around…" Sora frowned at her his own food un-touched as they sat at their usual lunch table.

"Right…because he'd really go through all that trouble just to use you. Come on Sora use your brain for once, did you even hear their whole conversation or just the end?"

The brunette didn't answer straight away, he picked instead at the chicken salad he'd bought from the school cafeteria.

"Well…Just the end…" He shot his friend a glare as she made a noise, as if to say 'I told you so.'

"Is he still sulking?" Roxas plopped down into the seat next to Sora, sporting a cow boy hat, checker shirt and a pair of chaps. "What?" He asked through a full mouth of sandwich as the other two shook their heads at him; this was something they were used to by now.

"Well I think you should go talk to him" Kairi continued on as she ignored the blondes' presence. "You can ask him what the conversation was about then, and whatever else is in that empty head of yours. I really don't think he'd play around with you…Even If he is a demon. It would be far too risky to just simply play around with a student."

Sora chewed on a piece of lettuce in a daze, looking a lot like a rabbit as it hung from his mouth. "Hm…I guess…I'll go see him after school."

* * *

><p>The bell sounded ending his class and the school day. Sighing in relief he sat at his desk as the last of his class filtered out, loosening his tie and running a hand through his hair; today had just been one big mass of trouble, and not just with the brunette.<p>

Rolling his head round his shoulder he started to gather up books and papers, all that needed marking.

"Um…" Riku jumped out of his skin, he hadn't realised anyone had entered the classroom, turning his head quickly he was surprised to see Sora of all people standing by the door.

"Are you busy…?" Sora asked him, Riku still slightly shocked just stared at him a little before composing himself.

"No…I was thinking about going home earlier today actually, was there something you needed?" He stood and started to shove his stuff into his bag.

"W-well…I thought maybe we could talk…about things…" The brunette quickly checked behind himself, making sure he hadn't been overheard much to the older male's amusement.

He thought a bit as he finished packing things, grabbing his bag and the pile of un-marked work. "I'd invite you back to mine…but we both know that could be a bad idea…" He looked the brunette up and down "how about some coffee? My treat" he walked up to him, smiling a little "just meet me down the road at the old oak tree in about half an hour…to avoid being seen."

Walking past Sora he continued to smile a little himself as he walked to the staff room, he'd waste a little bit of time there, he knew a lot of the teachers left early on Mondays as well so it would be safe.

* * *

><p>Sora leaned against the oak tree as he tapped a message to his mother on his phone; he'd already asked Kairi to back him up just in case.<p>

Hearing the beep of a car horn he looked up, smiling a little as his silver haired teacher pulled up in front of him. "I didn't think you were coming." Sora said as he got in the passenger's side.

"Hm…I'm not one to take back my word." Sora watched as the older male flicked his cigarette out of the open window before pulling away and setting off for their destination.

"So erm…W-where are we going?" He squirmed a little in his seat, he was nervous.

"I was thinking we could go to this little tea shop down town, It's a great place if you want some privacy to talk…That's what you wanted right, to talk?"

Sora nodded and turned his head to look out of his window "Yeah…"

Neither said much on their journey, and when they got there Riku jogged round the car to open the door for Sora, much to his embarrassment. "T-thank you…"

"No problem." Riku gave him a small smirk as he closed the door behind him and locked up the car.

As he was lead across the road from the car park, they headed up a small lane, and toward a small tea shop. Looking around himself he noticed that they must have been in the older part of the city.

Once inside they were welcomed by the smell of coffee and freshly baked cakes, his mouth began to water.

"Go sit over there and I'll get you something." Riku said as he placed a hand on the small of Soras' back, pushing him lightly toward the table in the corner.

"Eh…B-but… Are you sure?" He turned to look up at the taller male, frowning a little.

"I said my treat didn't I? Go sit." With that he turned his back to the brunette and walked over to the counter, causing Sora to pout a bit and follow instructions.

After a short while Riku came over to the table, setting down a tray before taking a mug of hot chocolate from it and setting it down in front of Sora, as well as a slice of chocolate cake.

"Wait, I didn't ask for that." He whined looking at it and then at Riku's cup of coffee and lack of anything else.

"I know, but you were quite literally dribbling everywhere when we walked in" Riku laughed as he sat opposite the brunette, taking a couple of small sachets of sugar and stirring the contents into his coffee.

"But…at least let me pay for the cake?" Sora frowned at him, slightly pouting.

"Nope…But I'll share it with you if that makes you feel any better?" He smirked at Sora as he placed his tea spoon onto the saucer before picking up his cup and taking a sip. "Besides, I thought we were here to talk about something else, not cake."

Sora blushed a little, looking away. He hadn't exactly planned what to say, he'd just followed Kairis advice. "Err...I…" He grew a darker red as he got embarrassed.

Riku took another sip from his coffee cup before placing it back onto the saucer. "What was all that about this morning?" The silver haired teacher decided to start the chat off first; he could see how uneasy the brunette was.

"I should be asking YOU that…" Sora turned his head to frown at his teacher, still quite red in the cheeks.

"Me? You don't mean that stuff before you came into the room?" Riku raised an eyebrow "Are you jealous?"

Sora blushed bright red again "n-no, nothing of the sort!"

Riku smirked resting his head on a hand as he leant on the table "You have no reason to be… Nothing happened, I asked her what was wrong since she was crying when I walked into the room and she went mad…"Riku shrugged.

"Eh…But she said you were a player and stuff…How would she know that?" Sora looked away again, refusing to look at the other.

"No…She said I'm probably going to cheat on whoever I end up with…I'm guessing she's having boy problems at the moment. And just for the record, I've never cheated and I definitely wouldn't if I found the right person." Riku stared at him, as if trying to hint at or make a point about something. After a short while of getting no response he slid a hand over the table and grabbed soras. "I think we should talk about the other thing while we're here."

Sora nodded, afraid of what he might say if he opened his mouth as little shocks shot through his body from the others soft touch. Maybe he had been jealous? Or maybe he was falling for his teacher fast…'It's not like we haven't got to know each other…we've been speaking for months.'

Unconsciously he linked fingers with the older male, still looking away a little out of embarrassment at getting the wrong idea.

A little shocked Riku stared at their hands before smiling and squeezing the others. "Would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?" He asked, still smiling. "Though this is nice, I would like to take you out properly…I don't want to rush you into anything though."

Sora looked at him a little shocked, a date? He'd never been on one of those before…Well he'd never really been out with anyone before, not that these two were actually a couple…right? "Er-erm…Where?" He stuttered out.

"You like Shakespeare don't you? Well I have tickets for the play that's being performed at the theatre here…and then I was thinking dinner." Riku smiled, in his head it sounded perfect…He just hoped the brunette liked the sound of it too.

"Wait, you mean the one that's being performed by the famous Mickey?!" He sat bolt up-right, a look of excitement on his face. "Yes! I want to go!"

"Good." Riku laughed at the reaction before pulling Soras hand to his lips and kissing it. "Now eat that cake before I feed it to you myself."

* * *

><p>This afternoons far had gone excellent, and the brunette looked beautiful if he did say so himself; He looked so beautiful that Riku hadn't taken his eyes off him almost the whole time they'd been together, he smelt good too.<p>

As they sat at a table in a small Italian restaurant chatting, Riku was finding it harder and harder by the minute not to reach across that table and pull the other into a heated kiss.

"How's your meal?" He asked chuckling a little as he reached across, wiping a little tomato sauce from the corner of Soras mouth before licking it off his own finger.

"F-fine…" The brunette stuttered out blushing, his eyes on the others mouth.

"Hmm…good, It's a nice place right? I spent this week just looking at places I could take you… I didn't think you'd like anywhere too posh and expensive, but I wasn't going to take you to a family restaurant either." He gave Sora a smile "and then I remembered you enjoyed Italian food and found this little place, out of the view of any unwanted attention."

Sora felt his heart speed up as he listened to the other speak, he wasn't used to having things done especially for him, and he was surprised that the older male had remembered such a thing.

"T-thank you…" He said a little shyly as looked down, trying his best to hide his scarlet face.

Riku's hand itched to touch the other; slowly he stretched it out again, tilting the brunettes face back up before stroking his cheek softly. "No, thank you."

Eyes widening and his face getting redder then possible he nervously flinched, his leg hitting the table leg "ow ow ow ow." Looking up embarrassed he realised that the other was standing with a wet lap "oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Grabbing a napkin he started to mop at the others lap before suddenly stopping, realising where it was he was touching.

Riku just stood there looking down at him in silence, he wanted so bad to grab the brunette. Feeling himself twitching down there he lightly grabbed Soras hand and pulled it away, his other hand tilting his face up. "Would you like dessert or shall we pay the bill and leave?" Before the other could answer he took his lips, kissing hard. Finally pulling away he released the leaving him standing there in a daze.

"B-bill…" He finally managed to stutter out, dropping the napkin onto the table and grabbing his coat.

Smirking Riku helped him put his coat on before grabbing his own "bill it is."

* * *

><p>The small walk to the car should have taken a minute or two, but it had taken them almost ten already as they stopped every few seconds to kiss, grope and embrace each other.<p>

Eventually making it to the car they stopped for yet another heated kiss, Riku fumbling in his pockets for his keys without breaking contact.

Pulling away the silver haired male made to open the car but was pulled back by his date, which pulled him down for another kiss as he lay back against the car bonnet. "You'll be the death of me Mr Léonhart… "Riku managed to mumble out before taking the others lips again.

"Sora?!" Both of them gasped and shot up, pulling away from each other as fast as they could, looks of horror on their faces as they realised who'd caught them.

"M-mum…Dad…" Sora panted out, it was all over and he knew it.


	8. An eventful dinner

_**Sorry for the wait, and for another short chapter, just a quick note to say the next chapter will probably be the last! Sad I know but as soon as I finish this one I'll be starting another! :)**_

* * *

><p>Sora had never felt so awkward in his life. His parents had dragged him home and now he found himself sitting on the sofa while they both stood there, arms crossed and looking at him.<p>

"Why didn't you tell us?" His mother said, looking quite upset.

'What, that I was seeing my English teacher?' He thought to himself has he squirmed a little in his seat, trying to avoid any kind of eye contact.

"We wouldn't have minded, really we wouldn't!" she continued to go on, that tone in her voice as if trying to make him feel guilty.

"Huh?" Sora looked at her confused, wouldn't have minded? Really?

"Don't 'huh' me young man! I'm talking about you being gay, why didn't you tell us?!" She looked generally upset as she said this. "Did you think we would disown you and cut all ties?! Do you really think we're such horrible parents?"

The brunette was gobsmacked, they'd just caught him snogging the face off one of his teachers and all his mother was worried about was the fact he hadn't come out to them yet?

"Well? What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Ah…I-I was going to tell you… When I was ready" It wasn't a lie. He'd told his friends at least a year or two ago, but his parents he hadn't been able to face. "I was going to tell you next week or something actually…." He mumbled out, he'd put a lot of thought into it recently and had decided he was ready.

"Oh…" His mother softened the look on her face, uncrossing her arms. "Well at least we know now" She smiled and sat next to him, pulling him into a cuddle "it was a slight shock, but now I think about it you did used to love wearing my shoes and putting on my make up when you were younger."

"MUM!" Sora blushed and squirmed out of her grasp, a look of horror on his face. "Y-you better not tell anyone else that!"

She giggled a little in return, giving him a little wink as she said "oh no need to worry about that~ I have pictures."

Sora cried out in despair, begging his mother to burn them as she giggled and teased him, all the while the both of them ignoring the unhappy presence that still stood there frowning.

Clearing his throat loudly Squall managed to gain their attention, staring them both into quiet. "This is all very well…And I don't care if you're gay, straight or pink and covered in yellow spots." He spoke out calmly in his low smooth voice "all I want to know is WHAT you were doing with that man…And a teacher at that."

Sora gulped a bit, he knew this was going to come into the conversation eventually. Fiddling around nervously he looked down, wetting his lips as his mouth started to get dry.

"Oh honey, why are you worrying about that? Sora is old enough to make his own decisions, and that man isn't that much older! Are you forgetting there's ten years between us?!"

"This is not about us" he snapped at her, still frowning. "I want to know why a teacher is doing those kinds of things to a damned student! It's against the rules, I could go and report him right now if I wanted and then he'd be out of a job."

"N-no! Dad you can't do that!" Sora looked up at him, worry etched into his face. "I-It's not like he made me do anything, I wanted to do it!" Sora begged him; he was even willing to get onto his knees if he had to.

"How long…how long have you and he been…?" Squall asked.

"Only a week and a bit…" Sora mumbled out, squirming awkwardly in his seat again.

Squall sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers "you've only gone as far as when we saw you….right?"

Sora flushed a bright red, nodding his head frantically, if his parents hadn't caught them he'd probably be in Riku's bed by now doing…things.

All was quiet for a minute or two before his dad spoke up again. "Do you like him?"

Sora didn't answer straight away, as he figured out the answer in his head. He'd seen his teacher in a whole new light this past two weeks or so, he was charming, mature, intelligent, and they had a lot of things in common… not to mention he was good looking and a great kisser.

Sora looked up into his dads' eyes "Yes…yes I like him a lot." 

* * *

><p>Riku rested his head against his steering wheel as he sat outside the Léonharts home; he'd been invited for dinner… and a chat.<p>

Finally plucking up the courage he took a deep breath and got out of his car, making sure to pick up the bottle of wine from the passenger's seat; he knew this was Squalls favourite, he just hoped it got him into his good books, even just a little.

Ringing the bell once he took a step back and waited for someone to answer, hoping it was Sora though he wasn't all that disappointed when his mother answered instead.

"Oh Riku~! It's nice to see you again, welcome." She greeted him warmly, ushering him into the home; he made sure to wipe his feet on the door mat before entering.

"For you" he held out the bottle of wine to her, his most charming smile on as he did so "a gift for your hospitality."

"You didn't have to!" She smiled and took it from him.

As they exchanged a little more conversation Sora came jogging down the stairs, fidgeting with the plaid shirt he'd put on and seeming very nervous.

"Well I'll let Sora lead you into the living room…" She looked at her son before smiling back at Riku "Squall isn't home yet, I sent him out to get a few things for me… I give you about ten minutes." With that she walked off to the kitchen, humming to herself as she went.

"I'm sorry about this…" Sora whined as he pulled Riku into the living room, a look of worry on his face. "Dad seemed ok earlier… but I know he's planning something…"

Riku smiled a little as the other worried, lifting a hand to stroke the brunette's cheek "don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll be fine…at least I get a little time with you before the mayhem starts."

Tilting Soras face up he gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, not wanting to risk getting caught again.

Blushing brightly Sora stuttered out "W-would you like a d-drink?"

The silver haired teacher couldn't help but caress the younger boys' cheek again before answering "mm that would be nice, anything is fine."

He let out a slight chuckle as the other walked away, leaving him standing there with a slight smug look on his face.

Just as the other brought him a glass of rosé wine the front door opened, the voice of Soras father coming from the hallway as he spoke to his wife.

Panicking Sora started to fidget with his shirt once again, looking down as he did so, after a short while of waiting the man himself came into the room, the usual serious look on his face.

"Riku" He said as he held out his hand, taking the teacher by surprise. Taking his hand Riku shook it, wincing a little as the other squeezed his hand tightly.

"I'm so glad you could come…I don't think I've seen you since my party, I heard you helped with that by the way so thank you." He kept his grip on the hand, a small smirk forming on his lips "we should chat after dinner…or rather we NEED to chat."

Sora bit at his lips as he watched the exchange between the two, unsure what to do. 

* * *

><p>Having finally parted the two they eventually got to sit down at the table, Sora and Riku sitting opposite each other while his parents sat at either end. All had gone well so far, Squall not having said a word at all throughout the meal, you'd have almost forgotten he was there…if it wasn't for the deathly killing aura that is.<p>

"Thank you that was great, the best thing I've eaten in a while." Riku smiled as the plates were collected up.

"Hmph…Does that sweet talking mouth always get you what you want? Is that what you used on my son?"

"Honey! Not at the table!"

And so it had finally started, clearing his throat a little Riku shuffled in his seat as his hosts started to bicker in front of him.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to intrude on your erm…argument? But I think this would be better if you and I were to chat together…maybe in the living room? I'm sure there are things you want to ask me…" He looked at Squall seriously; he wasn't going to back down to this man's attempts at getting to him.

All was quiet for a moment or two before Squall got to his feet and nodded his head toward the living room, signalling that he agreed.

"I'm coming too!" Sora quickly got to his feet following after them, much to his father's displeasure though he didn't say a word against it.

As Riku went to take a seat Sora brushed his hand with his, for which Riku was grateful, it made him feel a little more confident.

Taking a seat on the sofa Squall stayed standing, arms crossed, though his face was calm.

"Do you make a habit of dating your students?" Was the first question out of the man's mouth, causing Riku to frown a little.

"I've never dated a student before… this is the first and only time I will ever do this." He answered firmly.

"Are you sure about that? I can see you ditching my son as soon as he gets a little older."

"I'm sorry are you calling me a paedophile? Your son is eighteen, he's perfectly legal. And for your information I don't plan on leaving him any time soon." He tried to keep his voice calm as he said this, he didn't like what the other man was accusing him of, not one bit.

"Hmm…" Squall said as he smirked a little, turning to cover it up. He wouldn't admit it but he was enjoying all this very much. "How long have you liked my son?"

Taking a gulp of his wine he'd brought with him from the dinner table he took a second to answer "about just over a year…" He side glanced at Sora who was blushing and fidgeting like he always did when he got nervous or embarrassed "Since the first time I properly spoke to him outside of school."

"Only that long? I thought it would be longer since you've been in this city for three years now…We've known you for three years." Squall frowned a little; he didn't get what the other was saying.

"That's true… But I'd never spoken to him properly…I'd never met him properly." Riku shrugged, he couldn't explain it, and he guessed it was because he was a lot less like himself when he was around his parents.

Squall continued to frown before he sighed "I still can't accept this… not while he's still attending school."

"But dad, I leave in a week! Well…A week and a bit." Sora looked at him pleadingly.

"You're still attending school in that time though…Even if it is just for the last of your exams."

All went quiet for a minute or two, the silence an awkward one.

"Hmm…I suppose I could accept it…" Riku and Sora both looked at him shocked and hopeful looks on their faces. "On one condition…that you two don't speak, touch or even contact each other outside of class and school, not until you've left that is." He smirked openly this time as he saw their expressions; he really was enjoying this a little too much.


	9. End

**It's finally here! The last chapter of Guess who! Sorry it took me so long to write but I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for reading. **

* * *

><p>His boots clumped and scraped against the pavement as he walked, almost jogging with a look of excitement on his face, today was the last day before he was allowed to speak to Riku again, well technically half a day.<p>

He'd spent the last week without access to his phone, nor the internet; he and Riku even kept to their word…Kind of, there was that make-out session they had had at lunch break the previous day. Smiling to himself he started to actually jog, he wanted to get this last exam out of the way already so that he could touch, talk to and kiss Riku; there was also the fact that he was extremely late for the exam already, hence the jogging.

Out of breath he barged into the exam hall just as the papers were being handed out "sorry I'm late!"

He felt his cheeks heat up a little out of embarrassment as everyone sitting at their individual desks looked up at him, the teacher and exam board members shaking their head in disapproval.

"Well hurry up and sit down, or you'll make this longer for everyone; I'm sure they all have plans for this afternoon" the teacher frowned and pointed to the only empty table in the room.

Keeping his head down he hurried to his seat and settled into it, he'd left his bag with all the others at the top of the hall only bringing a pen and pencil with him, which he placed on the small desk in front of him.

Sighing he looked at the test in front of him, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Out of breath Sora lent up and kissed Riku, his cheeks flushing a little as he did so; while his body shuddered in slight excitement as the silver haired man's hands slid down his waist and hips.<p>

"Mm-nn" Sora moaned a little as Riku kissed back deeply before pulling away, bright red in the face as he looked down "we shouldn't do this…at least not here."

"I've waited almost a week Sora…Your dads stupid deal is driving me insane, especially when you're just a hands reach away every day. I've had a taste, now I can't get enough of you…this was all a lot easier before." The teacher sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "you should get going, don't want your dad coming to look for you…I like having a full set of teeth."

Sora smiled and laughed "well…don't go out anywhere tonight, I'm not saying why, just don't go out" with that he unlocked the door and left.

* * *

><p>"Sora will you bloody hurry up, If you want a lift then get your arse down here now" Sora's father shouted up the stairs, an irritated look on his face as he stood waiting.<p>

"Ok ok coming…so impatient" the brunette sighed as he ran down the stairs, stopping at the bottom to tuck his laces into his shoes; he'd been trying on so many outfits, but had settled for a simple pair of skinny jeans, a black and red checked shirt and a pair of plimsolls.

He didn't think he looked all that smart, or sexy, but he sure as hell smelt good. He was using all his self-control not to just start licking or eating himself; whose idea was it to buy vanilla body wash and blueberry shampoo?

Grabbing the bag he'd left at the bottom of the stairs earlier that day he followed his dad out to the car. "Have you got everything you need, clothes and whatever else? Because I'm not turning around." Leon warned as he started the car up.

"I think so; I could always borrow something that I'm missing off the other guys…" He shrugged and smiled at his dad, "can we go now? I'm going to be late."

"And whose fault do you think that is, hm?"

Smiling in return, he turned his head to look out of his window, the sky was getting darker, and the sun was setting.

"Where on the beach did you say Tidus' beach house was?" His dad asked after a short while, breaking the silence.

"I didn't, I don't know where or which one it is… He told me to call him when I get there," Sora said shrugging.

"Well don't drink too much, don't even think about taking drugs and don't even think about inviting your boyfriend, because I'll know and I'll be watching you from afar." Leon said, pulling up and parking in the seafront car park, giving Sora a warning look.

Sora sat there stuttering out a few nervous words "I…Err...Ok dad."

Opening his mouth to say something, Leon was interrupted as Sora's door was suddenly opened and a head of blonde hair popped in "You're late you prissy little shit, oh hey Mr Léonhart...Anyway hurry up and get out of the car already, you're the last one here you know."

Sora thanked his luck as his friend interrupted whatever it was his dad was about to say, he wasn't that great a liar and it would've only been a matter of time until his dad found out his real plans for the night.

"Everyone's so impatient tonight, I've only just got here and you didn't even give me a chance to text you." Sora laughed a little before turning to his dad. "Thanks for the lift, don't worry I won't get too drunk, no drugs and definitely no boyfriends."

* * *

><p>"That's...I don't really know what to say," Tidus said, Sora having just told them about him and their English teacher.<p>

"Ya man, ya know...it's...strange, we ain't judgin' or anything, it's just...with our teacher...Just makes it a little odd man," Wakka added in, just as shocked as Tidus.

"I wanted to tell you sooner...but well, it's not something you can really share just in case someone overhears and word gets around about it." The brunette shrugged taking a gulp from his glass of vodka and coke.

"Well if you're happy, we're happy," Tidus said as he smiled goofily at Sora. "Hey, why don't you invite him? I mean it wouldn't hurt right, unless he doesn't want to hang with a bunch of eighteen year olds?"

Thinking about it for a second or two he wriggled a little nervously at the thought of Riku sitting here and drinking with his friends. "Well... I could ask him, I was going to slip away to his place, but it could be fun...Can I borrow someone's phone?" He asked, slowly warming to the idea; he wanted them to see how Riku really was.

Taking Kairi's phone with thanks he quickly typed out a text, sending it to the memorised number of the older male.

**Hey this is Sora, still haven't got my phone back. You probably don't want to, but I was wondering if you'd like to come down to the beach and celebrate with us? Xx**

Reading it over a couple of time he finally sent it, gritting his teeth as he waited for the refusal back.

**Beep beep.**

Jumping a little from the quick reply he opened the text, eager to see what the other had replied with.

**Sure why not, I'm not doing anything else tonight since a certain someone told me not to go out anywhere. X**

He smiled brightly, quickly texting back his reply.

**Really? Well text this number when you get to the seafront beach houses, I'll come out and get you...you'll be drinking right? xx**

**Beep beep.**

**I'm going to have to drive home, so drinking is doubtful... x**

Sora frowned a little, it's not like he wanted the teacher drunk, he just didn't want to make him feel left out.

"Hey Tidus... Erm...C-could, Riku maybe stay the night?"

"Well Roxas will have to come in with me then, since this is only a four bedroom place...but I don't mind, as long as you don't make too much noise that is." He laughed and winked, as Sora blushed brightly, throwing a cushion at him.

**Tidus said you could stay...But you might have to park your car out of sight from the main car park, my dad said he'd be watching or something along those creepy lines. xx**

**Beep beep.**

**I'll see you in 10 then. x**

* * *

><p>"He's late...Maybe something happened to him or my dad like found out and decapitated him!" Sora walked around the room in circles, his panic mode turned on as he waited for the text from Riku.<p>

"Sora... He's only ten minutes late, he probably showered or something before coming out, or got stuck in traffic; you know the normal things that happen when someone's late... so stop worrying." Roxas sighed as he rolled his eyes, the rest of the group still sitting in their circle as Sora continued to pace.

When Riku finally got there, lurking outside, a slight smirk on his lips as he saw through a window- Sora pacing back and forth. Sending a text through to him he casually backed into the dark shadows and waited for the brunette to emerge from the house.

Sora fumbled with the phone as a text came through; feeling slightly worried but excited at the same time, if that's even possible...

**I'm outside, come let me in? xox**

Throwing the phone back to Kairi he pulled his shoes on in a rush before flinging the door open and rushing out into the chilly sea air "Riku...?"

Sneaking up behind him the silver haired male quickly grabbed him, and wrapped his arms around the brunette "you called~?" Lowering his head he started to kiss Sora's ear, his fingers pulling down the collar of the shirt the other was wearing, so he could kiss at the nape of the younger male's neck.

"R-Riku not here...T-they'll be watching..." He stuttered out, turning bright red as he tried to wriggle out of the others tight hold.

"Hm?" Riku turned his head slightly, seeing four faces peering out of the window at him and Sora "oh… Right, I forgot about them."

Finally managing to wriggle free Sora started to head back into the beach house. "W-we should get inside..." Still red in the face he led the way through the door, holding it while the teacher crossed the threshold.

"Tidus you F grader, you better have ice~" Riku called as they walked into the lounge together; shaking the large bottle of whisky he had in hand. "I hate my whisky warm."

"Hey hey! That's no fair, it's not my fault I didn't understand a word of what you taught in class!" Getting up he went to the kitchen grumbling under his breath as he emptied a bag of ice into a bucket and grabbed a glass.

"That's because your head is full of balls... Footballs that is." He smirked, winking at Sora before sitting down on one of the cushions, pulling Sora down next to him.

"So how does it feel to be out in the real world now?" Riku asked them all as he thanked and took the glass from Tidus, scooping a couple of ice cubes from the bucket that had been placed on the coffee table between them all.

"I'll let you know when I get my grades back Sir," Kairi said smiling at him, the others nodding and agreeing with her.

He made a face as she called him Sir. "We're not in school anymore, Riku is fine," he said as he poured himself a drink, his now spare hand resting on his brunette companions knee.

"Riku it is then."

* * *

><p>A few hours in and they had already drunk enough for a small army, though Roxas had passed out ages ago. It was now that Sora properly looked Riku over. The older male had opted for a simple pair for jeans, a t-shirt with a baggy jumper pulled over the top and his usual ear cuff with the keys. The grunge look Sora would call it, and he liked it.<p>

"So how far have you and Sora gone?" A very drunk Tidus and Wakka asked as they sat questioning their teacher.

"Just kissing" he answered, as he poured himself another drink, the bottle of whisky over half gone.

"Really? That's lame...Though I don't even wanna think about you two...err..."

"Fucking?"

"Right... Geez, you're more open than I thought you would be."

Laying his head in the older male's lap, Sora looked up at him, his world spinning slightly, flinching slightly from the sudden petting.

"I think someone's had a little too much to drink, you kids really can't hold your alcohol," Riku laughed, though he had to admit he was pretty drunk himself, but still sober enough to know what he was doing. "I think someone should wake Roxas up and tell him to get his arse to bed for a start."

"Wait wait!" Kairi called as she got to her feet, stumbling toward the stairs and up to the bedrooms; coming back a few moments later with what looked like eyeliner. Grinning she started to draw on the passed out blondes face, a cock on the forehead, a mustache and crude words on his cheeks.

"A work of art if i say so myself~" she giggled.

"Now cana wake 'im up man?" Wakka asked before sitting on the unsuspecting victim "WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AN' BEERCAAN."

"Mm?" Slowly Roxas opened his eyes, getting a shock when he realised he was being squished by something large. Panicking he started flailing his arms around, smacking Wakka a few times.

"Oi oi! Be careful man, its jus' me!" Raising his arms in defense he quickly got off the small blonde. "Ya need to get up to bed man, before ya hurt someone or yaself."

"Geez it's useless, he's out of it, help me get him up there okay?" Tidus got to his feet, pulling Roxas off the sofa and gingerly onto his feet. Grabbing the other side of him, both Wakka and Tidus virtually dragged him off and up to the stairs.

"I think I might go to bed too." Kairi said as she yawned, grabbing her eyeliner and heading off upstairs "don't make too much noise please." she called behind her.

"Like we would, right little kitten?" Riku smirked as he continued to pet the drunken brunette in his lap.

Deciding not to answer, Sora hid his face in his hands, wriggling a little in embarrassment.

Chuckling Riku continued to drink his whisky in a cool and calm manner, while his spare hand had other ideas as it slithered like a snake under Sora's top.

Shuddering slightly as the feather light touches brushed against his skin, he blushed even brighter, removing his hands from his face so he could pull the hand from out under his shirt.

Finishing off his whisky, Riku discarded his glass before grabbing the younger male, hoisting him up into his lap to sit properly "this is comfier don't you think?"

"Riku..." Sora whined slightly, as he shuddered again this time from the others breath on his neck.

"Yes Sora?" He asked, his lips curling into a more cunning smile as he pulled the brunette into a tighter embrace. "Is something wrong~?"

"N-no...Nothing wrong..." He replied with as he wiggled a little in Rikus' lap, subconsciously arousing him.

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked as he kissed up and down Sora's neck, his hands pushing up his shirt again.

"N-no..." he whimpered out, wiggling again and grabbing at the other man's hands.

"...Did we come back down at a bad time?" Sora jolted in shock, quickly looking across the room; both Tidus and Wakka were slightly red in the cheeks as they tried to not look in their general direction.

"Perfect timing actually, Sora and I were just about to head up to bed~" Riku grinned,winking at them both before pushing Sora up, and getting to his own feet.

Grabbing the bag he'd brought with him, Riku grabbed Sora by the shoulders and steered him toward the stairs.

"We'll try not to make too much noise, but I can't promise anything" He said giving the two boys a wink before he turned, guiding Sora up the stairs and along to the bedroom that Sora pointed out to him.

Closing the door behind them and dropping his bag to the floor next to the bed he wasted no time in grabbing the brunette and pulling him against his own body.

"Finally alone" he said as he lent down slightly to take the others lips and mouth in a heated kiss.

Sora melted into the teachers arm,clinging to his shirt as he kissed back with just as much passion; he could feel his heart thumping and threatening to leap out of his chest.

After what seemed like forever they parted, both catching their breath as they remembered how to breathe again.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop." Riku breathed against Sora's ear before licking it. Getting a small shiver from the brunette he took that as a good sign and continued on to kissing down Sora's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of the younger male as he did so.

Letting his hands wander, they snaked themselves up the brunettes top, softly moving themselves over his smooth skin and up; pushing up the top more as they moved up.

Sora blushed a scarlet red as he released a small sound of approval, his head tilted to the side allowing more room for Riku to kiss and lick at his neck as the older males continued to caress the flesh of his torso, the thumbs brushing ever so slightly over Sora's nipples occasionally.

Taking his lips from Sora's neck he placed them back against the brunettes, engaging him in another kiss as he backed them up toward the bed and pushed Sora down.

Riku broke the kiss to remove his shirt revealing his toned chest. Helping Sora take his shirt off he tossed it to the side and leaned back in, kissing his way down Sora's neck again, making his way across his hairless chest to a soft pink nipple.

Slowly he started to lick and suckle on it while he rubbed the other softly through his jeans and pants, earning small mews of pleasure. He made his way over to the other nipple and moved his hands down to unbutton the brunettes jeans, keeping his mouth firmly around the nipple, almost like a leech.

Slipping a hand into the now open jeans he could feel the wet spot from where the other was precumming. Sora's gasps and moans exciting him and encouraging his exploration further, the idea he was the cause of the sexy sounds his blue eyed lover was making only intensified the passion flowing through his veins.

Riku couldn't resist anymore and pulled Sora's cock from its confinement, any uncertainty he had had vanished as he looked down at the prize in his hands; he had to taste it.

As he slid it into his mouth he got his first taste of the others precum and he wasn't surprised at the taste; it was salty but sweet, a lot like Sora himself.

Sora wanted to say so many things, but he couldn't form words as the pleasure of having his cock sucked overcame him, a month ago he wouldn't of believed Riku, the straight laced English teacher would ever be doing such things to him. He had dreamed of this but never guessed it would come true.

The feeling was beyond his wildest dreams and expectations, Riku's mouth was so hot and wet around him that he almost lost it a few times.

Sora unable to hold back anymore, tried to warn Riku that he was going to cum but he couldn't get the words out between his moans and shot suddenly into Riku's mouth.

"O-oh my god! I-i'm so sorry! S-spit it out quickly, it's disgusting..." Sora started to panic sitting up. "I just couldn't get the words out to warn you."

Riku didn't answer, just chuckled a little as he looked down at Sora, licking at his lips as if he'd just eaten something tasty. "No need to apologise."

Sora was dumbstruck, did Riku really just swallow that? He'd only ever seen that on the porn movies he'd watched but he never actually thought normal people did that.

Still dazed and slightly shocked it took Sora a minute to realise Riku was getting off the bed and going over to his bag.

"Where are you going..?" He asked nervously, still worried he'd done something wrong.

"Stay there, I'm just grabbing a couple of things from my bag."

Sora sat himself up on his elbows and watched as the silver haired male dug through his bag, pulling out first a small bottle and then a small packet. Realisation finally hitting him he blushed a dark red, the things that were pulled from the bag becoming obvious to him.

Laying back down he pulled a pillow over his face, completely embarrassed.

"What are you doing..." Riku asked, not hiding the amusement from his voice as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hiding." The brunette simply answered, wiggling a little as he felt the other sit on the bed.

"You're not doing a very good job, I can still see the rest of you." Riku laughed a little, running a hand over Sora's flat stomach, causing the other to squeak and wriggle more.

"Tell me if you want me to stop now...Because once I start I won't want to stop." Riku said, his voice sounding serious as he removed the pillow from Sora's face.

Sora shook his head, he was nervous but he certainly didn't want the older male to stop what he was doing.

Smiling Riku lent over him, kissing the soft pink lips of the other. "Good...Now I want you to remove the rest of your clothes and turn onto your front and raise your bottom for me." He said softly as he lightly stroked a thumb over Sora's flushed cheek before pulling his hand away.

Nodding a little Sora slid the jeans and pants down a little shyly before flipping onto his front, moving his legs under him so he was kneeling.

Riku admired the way the brunettes back curved as he supported himself on his arms and elbows rather than his hands. Licking his lips a little as he felt a surge of excitement rush through him, he ran a hand along the curve and to the younger males lower back.

Gaining a slight shiver from Sora he got into a better position and grabbed the lube bottle, pouring a healthy portion onto his fingers.

This will be a little cold...And maybe a little uncomfortable at first, but you just need to relax." Riku said softly.

Earning another nod from his lover he took this as a sign to go on. Rubbing a lubed finger against the smaller males entrance he slowly pushed it in, bit by bit until it was fully encased inside.

Sora gripped the sheets and squeezed his eyes as he felt the others finger inside him, it didn't hurt but it felt odd he noted as he resisted the urge to squirm.

Riku started to wiggle the finger inside of him, slowly pushing it in and out so that the brunette could get used to the feeling. After a minute or two he started to slowly ease the second finger in, stretching Sora just that little bit more.

"You're doing well so far.." Riku said, leaning in to kiss the bottom of Sora's back as he pushed the last of the second finger in, waiting a few seconds before he started to scissor

and stretch him out more.

Riku took the small and quiet mews coming from the brunette as a good sign that he wasn't hurting his younger lover.

Licking his lips again he shuffled slightly as he let his spare hand go down to his crotch, massaging himself through his pants as he continued to finger the young brunette.

Happy that the other entrance was stretching just fine he slid a third finger in slowly, making a face as he heard Sora whimper slightly and tighten around his fingers.

"Shh, just stay relaxed for me. You've almost completed the first hurdle, it'll all feel good soon I promise."

He smiled a little as he felt Sora loosen again around his fingers. Moving the fingers in and out a few time he finally pulled them out and got off the bed.

"Roll back over onto your back for me.." Riku said as he started to slip his own jeans and pants off, his erection springing free as he kicked the clothes to the side.

Sora did as he was told, his body feeling hotter than before. Looking for Riku as he rolled back onto his back he blushed heavily seeing the silver haired teacher now naked and crawling back onto the bed.

Looking back at the red faced brunette Riku lifted one of his legs, kissing the inside of his thigh as he rested the leg on his shoulder.

Smirking a little from the reaction he continued on to grab the small package he'd gotten from his bag earlier and ripped it open.

Condom now on he applied a little extra lube before grabbing Sora's other leg and lifted it up onto his other shoulder, his hands stroking up and down his thighs for a minute as he gave time for the other to relax again.

"This will hurt for a bit, but you'll soon feel good." Riku said as he gave Sora's leg a quick kiss before holding it up, keeping the other on his shoulder as he used his other hand to guide himself to the brunettes entrance.

Prodding his tip against the tight entrance he slowly pushed in, stopping and starting each time Sora clenched around him or whimpered.

Finally fully encased inside the brunette he groaned and bit at his lip slightly, holding back with everything he had so as not to lose his head and just go thrusting in and out recklessly; but it had been a while, and this was the first time with anyone he'd loved this much.

Letting the brunette get used to it he stayed like that for a few minutes before starting to move slowly in and out, hands gripping at the boys legs a little tighter.

Gasping, Sora gripped at the bed sheets as the teacher began to move in and out of him; It didn't feel as bad as he thought it would. As Riku started to speed up the better it felt, tilting his head back he started to moan out.

Riku leaned over his young lover and he thrust deeper inside of him. Breathing out a moan, he looked at Sora, who was in turn writhing in a mixture of ecstasy and pain. His eyes were closed and he was breathing out little moans of pleasure and Riku felt his heart rate increase. Shifting his hips slightly, drawing out a pleasured moan from the brunette, he began to thrust harder. Leaning down to Sora's face, he brushed a kiss over the soft, awaiting lips.

As Riku broke from their embrace, he felt the familiar tinge of an orgasm building up. Letting out another deep groan, he thrust faster into the brunette. Looking down, Riku could see the sticky pre-cum dribbling from the top of Sora's member. Licking his lips, he could tell that the boy was about to release his second orgasm.

Shifting his hips again, he began to thrust harder. Although Sora screwed his face up, there was no stopping him now. Letting out a groan and slithering his hands up to Sora's, he pinned the boys arms down to stop him moving around. With a final couple of thrusts, he came inside of the young boy, who in turn came onto his stomach in a small squirt, a smaller amount than Riku had taken into his mouth during their earlier play.

Both panted a short while as they stayed in that position looking into each others eyes. Finally mustering up the willpower, Riku pulled out of the young brunette and laid next to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked, running a finger over Sora's flushed cheek.

"Mm." Sora said as he nodded his head a little, he didn't really know what to say his head was still fuzzy from what he just experienced.

Smiling a little Riku got up from the bed, disposing of the condom into a bin and grabbing a towel from the en suite bathroom to clean Sora up.

Laying next to him, he cleaned the brunettes torso and legs up, all the while kissing the smooth skin of his neck and shoulder. Throwing the towel onto the floor he pulled Sora into his arms and pulled the bed covers up and over them.

Sora smiled and snuggled into Riku's heat, nuzzling his face against the older males toned chest. "I think I love you..." He mumbled.

Tilting the boys face up Riku kissed his lips. "Good, that's what I've been aiming for this whole time and now I've got your love you're stuck with me."

* * *

><p>Sora sat packing up his bedroom into boxes, sorting the rubbish from the stuff he wanted to keep and take with him.<p>

A lot had happened in the few months that had passed since he and Riku first made love. His dad had found out, but was told off and kept on a short leash by his mother who had openly and happily accepted their relationship from the beginning.

Then there was the awards ceremony. When they'd all collected their graduation certificates, Riku had kissed him in front of everyone much to his embarrassment.

Last month he'd applied to attend the local college where he was going to study to be an English teacher just like his better half, and was now packing to move in with said partner.

He'd been so surprised when Riku asked if he wanted to move into his apartment, but didn't hesitate in saying yes.

Grinning like an idiot as he remembered he continued to pack the books he was currently shoving into a large box.

"You're still not done? Your dad is going to change his mind about helping you move if you don't hurry up."

"Well it would be nice if I had some help!" Sora said pouting as he looked over to his boyfriend leaning against the door frame.

"I was joking silly" Riku laughed a little. "Come on your mum has lunch made for us, let's take a break."

Nodding he put the last few books into the box and stood up, going over to Riku and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, but you're going to help me after right?"

"Yes yes, If I don't you'll never move in with me. And I'm looking forward to it far too much for you not to." Riku smiled and kissed him back. "Come let's go celebrate with a cold beer and your mother's homemade soup to our future together."

Snorting Sora nodded, taking one last look at his room before following Riku he smiled. "Let's celebrate forever."


End file.
